My Dragon Lover
by ShirosakiKagura
Summary: Ichigo is a Shinigami. One of the few protectors of his village. One day hes goes into the woods on the monthly extermination trip. Ichigo falls victim to a hunter's trap and while hes waiting for Rukia to return a certain dragon appears.
1. Chapter 1

**KYAH! I was about to go to sleep when I thought of this... At 3am... Heh... Insomnia! This story is... I don't even know... I guess I have a thing about dragons lately... I wonder why...**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

This is the town of Karakura. It is located a few dozen miles below the Capital of Soul Society, Sereitei. The town is surrounded by forest making travel virtually impossible. The population is relatively small and the people here all know each other. It's a beautiful town with stone-roads that some towns such as Hueco Mundo cannot afford. In this town lives the group of hunters called the Shinigami who protect the town from all the monsters in the forest. That is... Until a dragon changed everything.

Ichigo stumbled out of his bed half awake. He roughly combed through his unruly orange hair and ran down the stairs.

''GOOD MORNING ICHIGOOOO~~~~''

''GOOD MORNING OYAJI!'' Ichigo slammed his father against the floor and walked away smiling. Isshin picked himself off the floor and stared at his son's retreating figure and wondered why he was so happy.

Ichigo tugged on his hunting boots and strapped his bandage wrapped sword to his back and ran out the door. ''I'll be back before sunset Yuzu!''

Ichigo trotted out to meet with Rukia. ''Yo.''

''Ah Ichigo. Let's go.'' The small raven-haired woman started walking towards the forest her solid white katana on her hip.

The pair entered the forest. ''Ichigo. Be careful there have been sightings of a dragon and it's nothing like the normal things we find here.''

Ichigo nodded. ''I'll remember that.''

Rukia turned to him as they walked. ''So... Why are you so happy today?''

''Eh? Oh! Today is the twin's birthday and I think I'm going to take them to the mount shop or Urahara to get a sword. Well.. maybe Karin a sword.''

Rukia smiled. ''Of course...''

The pair heard a rustling sound and immediately stood back to back.

More rustling.

*ROAR!*

A squeal of pain erupted from the direction of the rustling then everything went silent.

Rukia paled. ''Ichigo thats...''

Ichigo nodded. ''The dragon...''

Rukia tugged on Ichigo's arm. ''Lets get out of here... I heard from Renji that the dragon totally trashed the village guards...''

Ichigo stared at the place where the roar was heard. ''Yea lets go...''

Ichigo and Rukia started walking out of the forest. Suddenly the ground collapsed under Ichigo. ''ICHIGO!''

Ichigo got up dusting off his ripped pants. ''I'm fine... Its a hunter's ditch go back to town and get a ladder I'll wait here.''

''But the dragon...''

Ichigo scoffed. ''Please... I can take one dragon besides how will I ever get out of here if you don't go get a ladder?''

''But...''

''Please Rukia... I bet I don't taste that good anyway.''

Rukia stared into the side of the forest where they came from and got up from where she was kneeling. ''Alright. I'll be back.''

Ichigo sighed and sat down on the floor of the trap. He had sprained his ankle but didn't tell Rukia because she would have completely refused to leave him. Ichigo stared at the darkening sky and sighed. I guess horses and swords would have to wait.

_''An injured human?... I thought you would be in a better condition considering you said you could take me on. You're just a cocky brat.''_

Ichigo looked up to see a great blue head. It was unmistakably a dragon's head.

_''Well? Still think you have what it takes to beat me human?''_

Ichigo screamed.

**Oh what a horrible way to end this~~~~ I love messing with you guys XD Just kidding(I finally see why Tite Kubo does this... Even though I want to murder him sometimes...**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO~~~~~~~ I REALLLLLLY LIKE THIS STORY! Ugh... I feel so weird writing so many dragon stories...**

**Okay... Decided I'm bored today so.. Two chapters in one day!... Today is my free day I don't have to tutor people!**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

Ichigo snapped awake. He bolted upright in his bed. He was... in his room? ''How?...'' The door creaked open. ''Rukia! How did I get out? I don't remember a thing.'' The woman frowned. ''You idiot. Apparently a man found you in the hunter's ditch and pulled you out. You had internal bleeding from your ankle and passed out. Seriously Ichigo! Why didn't you tell me?''

Ichigo blinked. ''No... No dragons?''

Rukia glared at him. ''You are so lucky that the dragon didn't find you. The man said he was running away from the dragon when he found you.''

Ichigo sighed. ''Guess I was hallucinating or something... OH MY GOD KARIN AND YUZU'S PRESENT!'' Ichigo bolted up. ''How long was I out? What day is it?'' Rukia sighed. You were out for two days. Its Wednesday.'' Ichigo scowled and started to get up and winced. ''Ah...''

''Idiot! Don't get up! You fractured the bones too and your tendon almost snapped. You need to stay off it until next week Friday.'' Ichigo's jaw dropped. ''That long? What about my Shinigami duties?'' Rukia sighed. ''Your duties have been passed on to Renji. He said he's coming to chew you out when you wake up. Don't worry about your sisters they weren't upset only happy that you came back in one piece... And... They're still in the dark that you're a shinigami.''

Ichigo sighed and sat up pulling the fabric curtains back and opening the window. Ichigo breathed in the night air and stared at his purple ankle that was straightened with a wooden brace.

_''You humans are way too fragile.''_

Ichigo jumped away from the window. ''Shit...'' Ichigo winced and held his ankle.

The orangette looked to see a large cat-like? head. ''Wait... Aren't you a dragon? You look a lot more like an over-sized panther with wings.''

_''Not all dragons look the same human.'' _The dragon lazily sat down on the roof next to Ichigo's window.

Ichigo stared at the dragon. It had white armor plating all over the large body the wings were actually a light blue on close inspection along with the underside and his legs. The most interesting part was the large cyan eyes that looked almost human-like.

Ichigo reached his hand out and the dragon sneered. _''What the hell are you doing? Trying to pet me?''_

Ichigo retracted his hand. ''Sorry.''

The dragon snorted._ ''I damn right you are. Do you even know how degrading that shit is? How would you like it if someone you just met went up to ya and stroked your head saying. 'Aw... what a cute little human.' Che. As if dragons are cute anyway we'll rip your guts out first.''_

Ichigo stared. ''Then why didn't you?''

The dragon paused. _''Come here.''_ Ichigo scooted closer to the window dragging his leg behind him.

_''Gimme your leg.''_

''What?''

The dragon looked at Ichigo. _''Don't you want me to fix it?''_

Ichigo stared. ''Uh.. Okay.'' Ichigo lifted his ankle and winced as the dragon tossed it around.

''Ow! Fuck!'' The dragon chuckled. _''You humans feel a shitload a pain don't you? Hold on a bit if this hurts then what I'm about to do will hurt like a btich.''_

''Wait I...''

Ichigo clamped down on his wrist to stop himself from screaming. Some small muffled noises creeping out. The dragon released Ichigo's ankle and smirked.

''Did you just bite me?! Why?''

_''Cause I felt like it. All dragons have healing properties in their bites.. If we choose to use it''_ The dragon's eyes flew to Ichigo's sword on the side of the room and scowled. _''So you're one of em? One of the damn shinigami? Just stay outa my forest then. I don't like outsiders in my Kingdom. I'm the motherfuckin King of the forest. The damn residents of my forest are sick of ya coming to slaughter em. They attack cause you do and I don't wanna hear their whinin.''_

''Why did you come here to find me?''

_''Che. To find you? Don't get fulla yourself kid. I came to talk ta the shinigami and what do we have here a shinigami.'' _The dragon turned to leave.

''You still didn't answer my question.'' The dragon scowled._ ''Wasn't hungry.''_ The pale blue dragon started to spread his wings.

Wait... Do you know who carried me here?'' The dragon hesitated_. ''No clue kid.'' _The dragon then jumped off his roof and flew away.

Ichigo was still staring out the window when Rukia and Renji walked in. ''Ichigo you bastard you're taking over my shifts when you get better!''

''Rukia... What did the guy who carried me here look like?''

''Eh? Well uh... He was tall, Kinda tan, sky blue hair and had cyan eyes. Why? Do you think you know him?''

Ichigo looked out the window and smiled. ''Nope. Not at all.''

Rukia stared questioningly at him. ''Anyway... Apparently the dragon was spotted inside the village not two minutes ago. We got a quest to kill it for 100,000 gold. Me and Renji are going to go.''

Ichigo turned away from the window. ''About that Rukia... Decline.''

''What?''

''Renji... You saw the dragon right?''

''Of course I did! I was on duty next to the guards!''

''Then... What did the dragon look like?''

''L..Look like? Uh... It was huge, had red eyes, and had green scales...''

Ichigo sighed. ''Rukia... Renji never saw the dragon. The dragon is medium-sized its body is about as big as the village carts and the tail is really long. Its white and light-blue in color, armor plating not scales, and has cyan eyes.''

''Ichigo how did you know this infor...''

''I met the dragon. Twice. Once in the forest in the trap and the other time... Just now.''

The two shinigami's eyes widened. ''But. No one has ever seen a dragon and lived...''

''He told me to tell the other shinigami to stay out of the forest. The only reason the monsters attack is because we do apparently...''

''Ichigo you...''

Ichigo looked out the window and looked up to see a smirking cat-like face in the tree and Ichigo smiled back.

''I did speak with the dragon.'' Ichigo locked his chocolate brown with cyan. ''And... He's the king.''

**KYAHHHH! I.. WORDS CANNOT EVEN! I'M HAVING A FANGIRL MOMENT RIGHT NOW AND NOTHING EVEN REALLY HAPPENED! Oh MY GOD I JUST NOTICED THAT NEITHER OF THEM KNOW EACH OTHER'S NAMES! *FACEPALM* I'M SUCH AN IDIOT.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers! I just love this story! Expect a twisting plot-line!**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

Ichigo sat up and yawned standing on his now fully healed foot save a row of teeth marks that glowed blue. Ichigo frowned and rubbed the marks they felt warm while the rest of his foot felt slightly cold. He shrugged and walked out of his room.

''GOOD MORNING! ICHIGO?'' His father stopped mid pounce and fell to the ground. ''Eh? What are you doing on the ground Oyaji?'' His dad grabbed his ankle and flipped him inspecting it. ''Hm...'' He pointed to the marks. ''Ichigo... What are these?'' Ichigo paled. ''Uh... I got bitten by a monster in the woods.'' His dad stared at him calculating then returned to his normal self. ''Okay! If you're leaving then get back before sunset. Instead of just promising it!''

''Oyaji I was stuck in a ditch!''

''No one said fall in it now go!'' Isshin pushed a cursing Ichigo out the door.

Ichigo cursed as he stumbled out of his home. ''Oyaji no yarou... Kicking me out of the house like that...''

''ICHIGO!''

Ichigo turned around. ''Ah? Rukia? I thought you guys left for the shinigami meeting in Sereitei?''

The raven-haired woman panted. ''Yea... About that... Renji blabbed about you meeting the dragon and now they need to talk to you.''

Ichigo scowled. ''Renji... I'm going to kill him.''

Rukia nodded. ''Let's go before they send someone else.''

**~~SHINIGAMI HEADQUARTERS, SEREITEI~~**

Kurosaki Ichigo.. What brings you here today?''

''O-san. You guys called me here.''

''Of course. Explain yourself.'' The man sat down in his chair.

''Theres nothing really to explain. I went in the forest with Rukia that morning to do the monthly rounds and we heard the dragon so Rukia suggested that we should go home. On the way back I fell in a hunter's ditch and sprained my ankle and fractured it a bit too. So Rukia went to go get a ladder when the dragon appeared and I fainted.''

There were stifled laughs around the room.

The old man glared at the laughing people. ''Continue.''

''When I woke up I was in my house and Rukia said this guy came and brought me here. When Rukia left the dragon came to my window and told me to tell all the shinigami to stay out of the forest because the forest creatures only attack because we do.''

Ichigo pointed to his ankle. ''As you can see I'm completely healed even though something like that would've taken a few weeks before I could even walk much less be completely fine. The only thing left are these marks.''

Mayuri stepped forward. ''Fascinating... Sou-Taicho, would you mind if I ran some tests on him?''

Ichigo growled. ''No fucking way.''

Yamamoto stared at the marks. ''Why are they glowing?''

Ichigo shrugged. ''I don't know. Even if my leg is cold they stay warm and...''

Ichigo stared in shock as a blade clashed against his ankle the man weilding the blade was thrown backwards. All the captains were shocked. ''Kurosaki-san. Do you have any idea why the dragon healed you? Or any information that might explain this?''

Ichigo shook his head. ''The only thing as to why was that he said that he felt like it and that all dragon's bites can heal if they want it to.''

The Sou-Taicho slammed his staff on the ground. ''Kurosaki Ichigo, find out information about this dragon and whether its a foe or a friend.''

**~~FOREST SURROUNDING KARAKURA~~**

Ichigo scowled as he walked through the forest. ''Stupid shinigami association giving me jobs like this...''

Ichigo kicked a rock... and it landed on the face of a Bone-Ripper. It bared it's 7 rows of needle-like teeth. ''Oh shit...''

Ichigo sprinted in the direction of the lake the Bone-Ripper not far behind. It growled and he could smell the pungent scent of decaying flesh in it's maw.

The orangette jumped into the lake and sighed as the Bone-Ripper walked back into the forest. Ichigo floated on the top of the lake. ''How the hell am I supposed to find a dragon in this forest?''

_''Would be kinda hard wouldn't it?'' _Ichigo jumped. The dragon's head appeared next to him in the water. ''You!...'' It smirked. _''Why were you looking for me?'' _Ichigo stared at the large cyan eyes. ''I uh... Have a few questions for you..'' The dragon walked to the shore and shook all the water falling out of the ridges in the armor plates. _''Good, cause I've got a few questions for you too.''_

Ichigo tiled his head. ''What?''

The dragon smirked. _''Yea I got questions too. Now get out of there and I'll take you to my territory.''_

Ichigo walked out of the water and shook his head flingling some of the water off. ''Okay so where.. ARGH!''

The dragon chuckled as he took off. Ichigo was screaming the dragon's claws wrapped around him much like the safety bars on a roller coaster would.

Ichigo closed his eyes. ''This is not happening. This is not happening. This is not happening. This is not happening. This is not happening.''

_''Don't open your eyes yet.'' _Ichigo opened his eyes confused. ''What?...''

He was thrown into the air and landed on the dragon's back._ ''Better?''_

Ichigo's eyes were comically wide. ''I think I just died and came back...''

_''Well hold on anyway or you're going to fall off.'' _Ichigo leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the muscular neck. Ichigo smacked his head. ''Hey.. What your name?''

_''Why?''_

''I don't know.''

_''Grimmjow... Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.''_

Grimmjow landed next to a grove of impossibly tall trees and Ichigo slid off his back. ''Ichigo... Kurosaki Ichigo.''

**KYAH! I WONDER WHEN I'LL MAKE GRIMMJOW SHOW HIMSELF TO ICHIGO AS A HUMAN? I think that chapter will be VERY interesting...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello~~~ Grimmy would make a sexy dragon wouldn't he? Anyone want to draw him? If I do I'll post it as the cover to this...**

**Just saying sadly this one of my fanfics will not be a GrimmShiroIchi that would mess up the story line (If ya want a GrimmShiroIchi go to my profile and read Arrancar Love)**

**Should I pair Shiro with Gin? I always liked that couple.. They were equally creepy enough for each other! ^^ (I like the creepy ones...) **

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY****!**

Grimmjow watched in awe from the top of the tree as Ichigo scaled the height of the branch-less tree with ease Grimmjow was never able to do that. Ichigo heaved himself up and his jaw dropped. The huge tree was hollowed out completely and there were small shops and houses and children and adults running around. The most surprising thing to him was the sheer amount of dragons. ''Grimmjow...'' The dragon chuckled._ ''This is my home. This is Las Noches. Home of all Dragons. Every single one of them was born here.''_ Ichigo turned around. ''So... They're all dragons?'' Grimmjow nodded. ''Even the human looking ones?'' Grimmjow nodded again. ''So what about you? Do you have a human form too?''

Grimmjow hesitated then there was a puff of smoke and Ichigo flushed bright red. Grimmjow stood before him with his horribly masculine body in all it's naked glory. Ichigo's eyes trailed over a wide back and long corded legs before he turned around.

''P...Put some clothes on!'' He stammered.

Grimmjow frowned. ''Che. Are all you humans such prudes?'' Ichigo scowled his face still pink as Grimmjow grabbed a bag from the wall of the tree and started dressing himself.

''No... we have decency.'' Grimmjow grinned and walked over and grabbed Ichigo's waist. ''W... Wait! What are you...''

Grimmjow looked down with a feral grin. ''I'm carrying you. Walking down takes too much time.'' Ichigo scowled and looked down. ''Fine...'' The blue-haired man jumped straight down and landed next to a man who had a piano tooth grin and was freakishly tall.

Grimmjow released Ichigo who looked at the man. ''What this Grimmy? Ya brought a human back with ya? Is he yer new bitch? Ya do have a thing for red-heads...'' Ichigo scowled. He decided that he didn't like this lanky man at all.

''Nah... Ichigo is... a friend.. for now...'' Ichigo turned to the blue haired man his face clearly showing shock. ''What?''

Grimmjow grinned wrapping his arms around Ichigo. ''I intend to court you. I want you to be my mate.'' Ichigo flushed red and pushed the man off of him making him fall on his ass. The lanky man burst out in laughter. ''Never thought I'd see the day that Grimmy here would get pushed back by a human! Or that he would want a human as a mate! What are the elders gonna say when the next king wants a human!'' Ichigo scowled at the man again. ''Damn dragons...'' Ichigo fell to the ground as he was tackled by a white blur.

''KING!'' Ichigo's eyes widened as a white-haired man hugged him fiercely. ''Um... Do I know you?...'' Grimmjow growled. ''Shirosaki get off of him.'' The white-haired man pulled away for a second and shook his head at Grimmjow then resumed hugging Ichigo to death. ''Ah! Aibou~~~~ s' been too long~~~ Are ya okay? Ya grew up so well!'' Ichigo squirmed and struggled to breathe until Grimmjow punched the man away. ''GRIMMJOW!'' Ichigo glared at the man.

''What? He was touching you.'' Ichigo growled. The white haired man recovered quickly and stood up again. ''WHAT THE FUCK GRIMMY?! I'LL FUCKIN KILL YA! I'LL RIP YER FACE OFF!'' The man called Shirosaki took up an offensive pose and Ichigo's eyes widened as the two circled each other. They charged and Ichigo dashed forward kicking both of them and sending them flying in opposite directions. Ichigo stared down at himself.

''What the fuck did I just do?''

The lanky man broke out in tears laughing and got up. ''I like you kid. Good fer a human. Names Nnoitra. Feel honored.'' Ichigo gave a mischievous smile. ''Aw... and I thought I could get away with calling you Stick.'' Nnoitra was about to pounce when Shirosaki and Grimmjow tackled him.

''DON'T TOUCH AIBOU!''

''DON'T TOUCH HIM!''

The two glared at each other and Shirosaki went to go grab Ichigo. ''I ain't never going ta give King away ta ya! Hes my baby brother!''

Ichigo's eyes widened. ''What?...''

_''Shiro-Ni~~~'' a smaller version of Ichigo ran over to the albino man. ''Heya Ichi!'' Shirosaki leaned down and hugged the toddler who jumped back on unstable feet and took up a fighting stance. ''I'm going to beat you today Shiro-Ni!'' Shiro grinned. ''I aint going easy on ya just cause yer a baby Ichi!'' The small boy grinned and tackled the man who was smiling. ''Oh... Ichi~~~ Ya lose this time too!'' The boy's eyes widened then closed shut as Shiro began to viciously tickle him. _

_''GYAH! HAHAHAAHAH! SHIRO-NI! STOP! HAHAHAHA! HELP~~~''_

_The two lay on the grass still laughing. ''Shiro-Ni? I'm going to beat you tomorrow.''_

_''Alright King.''_

_''King?''_

_''I'm going ta call ya King cause yer gonna grow up ta be the strongest dragon I ever seen.''_

_The boy stood up and smile. ''You bet!'' _

_The albino sat up and ruffled the boy's hair. ''Ya definately be. Ya ain't never been ta Las Noches. The tree lowers the abilities of all the dragons born within the walls. So thats why yer special Ichi. Yer the first baby ta be born outside the walls of that tree.''_

_A woman's voice was heard in the distance. ''Come on King. Lets go.''_

Ichigo stared at the man in front of him with the strange gold on black eyes. ''Shiro-Ni?''

**WHOA... BET YOU GUYS DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING! ICHI WASN'T FROM THE VILLAGE? SUCH A PLOT TWIST ( I feel like Urahara when he first showed the basement training grounds to Ichigo.. bet you guys feel the same way as he did XD ) ICHI IS THE ALL POWERFUL NON TREE BORN! (that sounds kinda weird...)**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO~~~~ THIS FANFICTION IS GOING TO BE MORE FOCUSED ON PLOT THAN GRIMMICHI... BUT IT WILL STILL BE THERE! (mostly cause I cant help myself!)**

**READ+REVIEW!**

**ENJOY!**

Grimmjow growled as he watched the two almost identical males in front of him talk and laugh and hug each other like he wasn't even there. ''Shirosaki.. Don't you have duties to attend to?'' Shiro jumped. ''SHIT! I promised Gin I would go ta the dragon arena wi em!'' He turned to Ichigo. ''King do ya wanna come with us?'' Grimmjow was about to tell Shiro off but Ichigo grinned Grimmjow thought his heart was melting out. ''Yea! Grimmjow you should come too!'' Grimmjow nodded and said something unintelligent.

The trio walked to the Arena seeing a silver-haired man waving at them. He kissed Shiro. ''I missed ya Koi.'' Shiro grinned. ''Gin this is Ichi my baby brother the one I told ya 'bout. King this here is mah boyfriend Gin.'' Gin walked forward and hugged Ichigo making Grimmjow growl. ''Ura? Grimmy ya know this one?'' Grimmjow glared at him. Gin chuckled. ''Ichi is Grimmy yer boyfriend?'' Ichigo's eyes went wide. ''Eh? OF COURSE NOT!'' Ichigo went bright red and Shiro whacked Gin's head. ''How could ya say that bout my innocent little brother! Going out wi Grimmy is insane!''

Ichigo sighed as Shiro dragged him into the Arena. ''Hello folks he's back! Keep your eyes peeled because the demon is back. You're in for a real treat tonight. BECAUSE KYOKA SUIGETSU IS BACK!'' Ichigo jumped up in his chair to get a closer look. The man was fairly tall his head was covered with a grey sweater and there was one strand of brown hair peeking out. ''What do you know folks! All the fighters refuse to Fight Kyoka! Do we have any Challengers in the crowd?'' Ichigo shot out of his seat. ''OVER HERE!'' The announcer smiled and gesture for him to come over. Ichigo jumped the fence and stood in the ring.

''Whats your name boy?''

Ichigo grinned. ''Tensa Zangetsu.'' The announcer grabbed his mic. ''LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WE HAVE A CHALLENGER. KYOKA SUIGETSU VERSUS TENSA ZANGETSU!"

Grimmjow sat in his chair shocked then he ran up to the fence. ''ICHI GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THERE!'' Ichigo leaned against the fence. ''I'm fine Grimmjow. Just wait out there.'' Grimmjow watched in agony as Ichigo started circling the man. Kyoka chuckled. ''You seem very arrogant about this fight. Have you fough before?'' Ichigo shook his head. ''Nah this is my first time here.'' Kyoka raised an eyebrow. ''Oh? You've never been here that's strange...'' Ichigo dodged a punch and uppercut the male. ''Yea. It's my first time inside the tree.'' The mna's eyes flashed dangerously. ''Is that so?...''

Ichigo nodded. He jumped up grabbed the man's neck and threw the man across the room. The entire arena was silent. Then the crowd started roaring. The announcer grabbed his hand. ''WE HAVE A NEW CHAMPION! TENSA ZANGETSU WINS THE TITLE ON HIS FIRST FIGHT!'' Ichigo grinned and walked out of the cage and was dragged away by Grimmjow, Gin, and Shiro.

'WHAT THE FUCK WERE YA THINKIN KING!'' Shiro screamed into his ear. ''Ow... Shiro I don't see whats the big deal!'' Shiro grabbed Ichigo's arm. At first he was angry but then he sighed. ''Come with me Ichi... I... This is actually all my fault so I need ta tell ya everything. And... and why ya didn't grow up in the tree like most dragons.'' Ichigo's eyes widened. ''Uh Shiro-Ni? can this wait? I really need to get back...'' Shiro nodded. ''We'll come an get cha tomorrow. Grimmy I'll trust ya ta take King home.''

Ichigo followed Grimmjow to the opening. ''You're an idiot do you know that?'' Ichigo stared at Grimmjow. ''Why? I fight all the time it was no...'' Grimmjow whirled around and grabbed Ichigo's shoulders. ''IT WAS A BIG DEAL! Oh my fucking... Ichi you don't just go around and fight people! I mean... You don't fight Kyoka. Promise me you wont ever do anything so fucking stupid again.''

''Grimmjow I...''

''SAY IT!''

''I promise. But whats so bad about him?''

Grimmjow scowled. ''He's... He's the only dragon we know of that was raised outside. Those ones are dangerous. But the most dangerous are the ones who were born outside. They're way too powerful and the council kills all of them. But its a good reason to.''

_The albino sat up and ruffled the boy's hair. ''Ya definitely will be. Ya ain't never been ta Las Noches. The tree lowers the abilities of all the dragons born within the walls. So thats why yer special Ichi. Yer the first baby ta be born outside the walls of that tree.''_

Ichigo stopped in his tracks.

_''Yer gunna set things straight Ichi. Yer gonna take down Aizen and save all the dragons from him. He doesn't look like much but he's behind the council. NO ONE. No one but us and Momma know that.''_

''Grimmjow?'' The bluenette turned around. ''Hmm?''

Ichigo hesitated. ''Nothing...'' Grimmjow frowned then changed back into a dragon. ''Get on. I'll carry you home.'' Ichigo crawled onto his back and Grimmjow took off towards the village. They didn't say a word. Ichigo's head was filled with unanswered questions that he couldn't ask and Grimmjow's filled with worry and curiosity at what Ichigo was about to say.

''Ichi. We're here.'' Ichigo snapped out of his haze. ''Uh. Yea...'' He slid off and Grimmjow changed back into a human this time with clothes. Ichigo stood shocked. ''YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!?'' Grimmjow chuckled. ''Just wanted to see what you would've done.'' Ichigo scowled and started to walk away. ''Ichi?'' Ichigo turned around. ''What time should I come back here?'' Ichigo pondered a bit. ''Three hours after u=sunrise.'' Grimmjow nodded and started to walk away. ''GRIMMJOW!'' The bluenette turned around and his eyes widened when Ichigo kissed him. ''I... Uh... Thanks for taking me to Las Noches and letting me meet my brother.'' Grimmjow grinned. ''You know you basically thanked me for nothing.''

Ichigo hit him. ''Shut up.'' Grimmjow smirked. ''I think I like getting thanked for nothing.''

Ichigo blushed. ''I think I want to thank you again...''

Grimmjow grinned. ''By all means go ahead.''

**KYAH! FINALLT GETTING SOME GRIMMICHI~~~~ This is so cute... I think just about EVERYONE knows who Kyoka Sugetsu is...**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO READERS~~~ Aparently I have to start acting my age which means if I come home with a beanie baby I will be questioned...**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

_''RUN SHIRO TAKE ICHIGO AND RUN!'' Shiro stood wide eyed as his mother was thrown into a tree trunk. A man appeared. ''Aizen...'' Shiro growled. The man smiled. ''Hand over the boy.'' Ichigo tugged on Shiro's pant leg. ''Shiro-Ni... Where's Momma?'' Shiro shushed the toddler. ''I know king... It's going ta be okay I'll get ya someplace safe.'' Aizen smiled. ''And how are you going to do that Shirosaki?'' _

_''LIKE THIS!'' Shiro shot forward while transforming and ripped off Aizen's leg. Shiro turned instantly and grabbed Ichigo and their mother Aizen cursing and following close behind. His mother jumped off and tackled Aizen the two of them tumbling down. Shiro continued to fly his cheeks stained with tears. He came across a woman in the woods. Shiro transformed into a human and approached her. She gasped. ''Oh my how did you get those?'' She pointed to the long gashes across his chest._

_''Theres no time ta explain anythin. Ya gotta take him with ya. Please.'' The woman nodded and grabbed Ichigo's hand. ''Shiro-Ni? Why are you leaving me?'' Shiro smiled and hugged Ichigo. ''I'm not leavin ya King. I'll come find ya one day just stay with her you'll be safe. Kay?'' The woman stared at the two. ''I'm sorry for whatever happened to you two dragons.'' Shiro's eyes widened. ''You know?...'' The woman smiled. ''Yes of course what Dragon cant sense another one? Especially of their own blood?'' Shiro stared confused. ''Who?..'' The woman smiled brightly. ''I'll take good care of Ichigo I heard a lot about you two from Kagura. My name is Kurosaki Masaki and he will be Kurosaki Ichigo. I'll try to make his life as normal as possible until you come back.'' Shiro nodded and sprinted off._

_Aizen scowled as he threw the woman off. Shiro saw and his body filled with rage. ''DON'T TOUCH MOMMA!'' Aizne chuckled. ''How adorable. I will be merciful and kill you together then. Where is the boy?'' Shiro grinned ''Ya wont find him.'' Aizen frowned. ''I will find him.'' While Shiro and Aizen were engaging each other Kagura stumbled over to the tree line and started chanting. ''HE WHO SEES ALL IN CREATION...'' Aizen's eyes widened. ''DESTROY EVERYTHING THAT APPOSES... RELEASE THE RAGE YOU HAVE BEEN FORCED TO CONTAIN. SPIRITUAL MANIFESTATION 182 PANTERA!'' The woman fell to the ground cold and a blue haired man appeared. He laid the cold woman against the tree. ''Thank you for allowing my rebirth. Even if your life only granted me this short amount of time.''_

Ichigo snapped awake. ''What the fuck? Was that a memory?.. Or was it a dream?...''

''Was what a dream?'' Ichigo jumped and Grimmjow and Shiro laughed. ''What the fuck are you guys doing?'' Shiro shook his head. ''King s' been 6 hours past sunrise... Its noon.'' Ichigo's eyes widened. ''Its that late?!'' Ichigo jumped out of bed and pulled his boots on. ''GOD DAMMIT! I NEED TO BE AT SEREITEI IN AN HOUR!'' Ichigo scrambled to grab all his things. He grabbed the black uniform and started to change into it. Ichigo tied the sash and hung the sword on his back. ''Guys I gotta go I''l go to the tree when I get back!'' Ichigo ran out the window and Shiro smacked Grimmjow.

''OW! What the hell Shirosaki?'' Shiro growled. ''You didn't hav ta watch King when he changes!''

**~~SHINIGAMI HEADQUARTERS, SEREITEI~~**

Ichigo panted as he sprinted down the hall. Ichigo burst through the door. ''SORRY I'M LATE!'' A few of the council members gave disapproving looks. Yamamoto remained indifferent. ''Nonsense. Did you find any information about the dragons?''

Ichigo perked up. ''Yea! They're really advanced! They have everything we have and more! There's a entire city in the forest and...'' One of the council members laughed. ''As if those demons could do anything like that.'' A few of the others murmured in agreement. Ichigo glared at the council member. ''They're not demons. The dragons have people who are close to them and they feel too. They are much more advanced than the other ones you find in the forest. Their government is a lot like ours. They have a King who serves a similar purpose as you O-san and they have a group of dragons called the Elders much like the council.'' A woman shook her head. ''Such nonsense. How could you find out so much in one day? Preposterous!''

''Because I went into their city.''

The room went silent. ''You did what?'' Yamamoto said. Ichigo turned to her. ''I went out looking for G... the dragon I saw and he took me to the tree.'' The council member narrowed her eyes. ''You're holding out on information.'' Ichigo turned to her and smiled sweetly. ''Oh I'm sorry ma'am I thought what I said was preposterous so there's no need to tell anyone. Its just my silly thoughts.''

''NOW YOU LISTEN HERE!..''

''Quiet!'' Yamamoto turned to Ichigo. ''How close are you to these dragons?'' Ichigo hesitated. ''I...''

''Do you know them by name?''

''...Yes.''

''Do names hold power in their customs too?''

''Yes.''

''I have a job for you.''

Ichigo looked up. ''Your job is to get as close to the dragons as possible. Use any method. Then we are going to kill them.''

Ichigo's hair shadowed his eyes. ''No.''

Soifon got up. ''No? You dare disobey the...''

''I DON'T FUCKING CARE!'' Everyone jumped back at his outburst as the normally calm man shook. ''You... You want me to get close to them and then betray them? ISN'T THAT WHAT HAPPENED HERE THIRTY YEARS AGO?'' Everyone shuffled in their seats uncomfortably. ''I can't believe I was part of an organization as foul as yours. Sereitei almost fell apart after the betrayal and you want me to do that to them?! You sick bas...''

''THAT'S QUITE ENOUGH ICHIGO!'' The entire room stared at the man in the doorway. ''O...Oyaji...''

''That's enough.'' The council stood up. ''What brings you here _Former_ Council Member Isshin?''

''I came to get Ichigo. It's about time I tell him about everything.'' Soifon raised an eyebrow. ''And that is?''

''None of your business.'' Isshin grabbed Ichigo and walked out. ''WAIT! OYAJI! You knew I was a...''

''A Shinigami? Of course I knew. You had a zanpaktou tucked in the underside of your bed. But most of the time you keep it propped agaist the wall behind the door.''

Ichigo stared in shcok. ''Ichigo It's about time I told you everything.''

Ichigo sat in his chair his dad was sitting on the bed. ''So you probably know a lot right know because you been to Las Noches.'' Ichigo nodded. ''I met Shiro there.'' Isshin stood up. ''I see... Then it's a good idea for him to tell you. Ichigo. Stay away from Aizen.'' Ichigo stared at his father. ''Oyaji I saw Aizen in one of my dreams he killed Kagura. But who is he?''

Isshin sighed. ''He's Kyoka Suigetsu. The man in charge of the elders. Not officially... But through his own ways.''

Ichigo paled.

_''Yer gunna set things straight Ichi. Yer gonna take down Aizen and save all the dragons from him. He doesn't look like much but he's behind the council. NO ONE. No one but us and Momma know that.''_

Ichigo got up. ''Thanks... Oyaji.''

**Well that wasn't too surprising for YOU guys but to Ichigo it was like a slap in the face~~~~**


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO READERS! **

**YOU KNOW WHAT I HATE? **

**SELF-PROCLAIMED OTAKUS WHO TRY TO TELL ME VOCALOID IS AN ANIME!**

**BRING IT ON BITCH~~~**

**I realized that I may be able to say thousands of random words but not link them together into coherent sentences... (Im Japanese/Korean (My Korean is awesome though))**

**I WANT AN AWESOME OTAKU ROOM BUT I'M BROKE~~~**

**I LOVE LADY RAINICORN~~ DO YOU GUYS KNOW SHES KOREAN?**

Ichigo sprinted to the base of the tree and scaled it climbing straight to the top. He heaved himself over the edge and jumped down. ''LOOK IT'S TENSA!'' The teen's eyes widened as the dragons came after him.

''How'd you beat him?''

''Why don't you stay at Las Noches more often?''

''What is your relationship with Prince Grimmjow?''

''HE'S SOOO HOT~~~''

''Can you sign my hand?''

''CAN YOU SIGN MY CLEAVAGE?''

''KYAH~~~~''

Ichigo stumbled through the crowd until he saw a head of white spiky hair on a bridge overhead. ''SHIRO-NI!'' Everyone turned their attention to Shiro.

''Hes his brother?''

''No way... He's Crimson Rain Shiro's brother?''

''That's why he was soo good!''

Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief as the crowd dispersed. ''King ya okay? You feel sad.'' Ichigo looked at him. ''I'm fine.'' Shiro looked at him semi-sternly. ''King I'm yer other half ya cant hide that from me.'' Ichigo sighed. ''D...Didn't you have something to tell me?'' Shiro nodded. ''It can wait. Lets go.'' Ichigo followed Shiro into a large building. ''Shiro what is this place?'' ''This is the Royal Castle. Its where Grimmy lives. Dont worry I live here too. We're the sub-family right underneath Jeagerjaques. Shiro opened the door and there were three people inside. Nnoitra, Grimmjow, and Gin Ichigo waved. ''Yo.''

''I heard from Grimmy that yer a Shinigami.'' Ichigo growled at Nnoitra. ''Don't call me Shinigami if you want to live past today.'' Nnoitra frowned. ''What crawled up yer ass n died?''

Ichigo flopped down flat on the floor with his hands spread out in front of him. ''I'm not a shinigami anymore. I quit.'' Grimmjow nodded. ''Why'd you quit?''

''...''

Grimmjow sighed. ''You ain't gonna tell us?''

''...''

''I see...''

Shiro got off of Gin's lap **(When did he get there?) **''King I need ta tell ya about yer past now.'' Ichigo rolled over and put his arm over his eyes. ''I already know... My dad told me the gist of it.''

Ichigo got up and faced Shiro. ''He's Kyoka. You know what you told me 12 years ago? I remember everything now.'' Ichigo turned to the others. ''Could you guys leave? I... I don't think I'm ready to just tell everyone everything...'' Gin nodded and dragged Nnoitra out. ''Grimmjow I... Uh.. You too...'' Grimmjow protested a bit then got up. Shiro stared at him as he passed. ''King.. I think you really did remember everything if ya don't want Grimmy in here...'' Ichigo nodded.

''He's him.''

''Yea...''

''Shiro can you tell me everything?''

Shiro shook his head. ''I don't have to tell you. I'll show you.''

~~SEVENTEEN YEARS AGO~~

''Momma! Momma look I caught one!'' A tall brown-haired woman looked over at the white dragon in the stream. ''That's wonderful Shiro. It's the largest fish you've caught yet!'' Shiro grinned and resumed fishing while the woman watched from the rocks.

The sounds in the forest stopped. The woman froze. ''Shiro we need to go!'' The white dragon immediately ran out of the stream and started to fly. He was joined by a large dragon. ''Let's go Shiro!'' The pair flew and soon after they took off the spot where they had been burst into flames.

The two landed by a town and walked in. ''Momma what are we running from?'' The woman grabbed her son's hand and continued walking. ''We're running from fear Shiro. Fear contains people and dragons alike. Fear wraps around our hearts and squeezes. The elders did not make the rules. Fear made the rules. Shiro... Its okay to be afraid but to be afraid of something you haven't put in the time to understand yet is not right. The elders are afraid. They are afraid of Aizen. Of what he will become. That's why they made the tree rule. No dragons shall ever be born out of the tree. We become much too powerful.''

The woman knelt down and held her son's face. ''NEVER. Let anyone put their chains on you by force. If you are chained down to something Shiro let it be by choice... By love.'' The woman walked down the street with her son's hand.

They never stayed at the same town for too long. This one then the next.

~~FOURTEEN YEARS AGO~~

''MOMMA! SHIRO-NI IS BEING A MEANIE!'' A small orange haired toddler ran across the room with wobbly legs a boy not far behind him. ''MOMMA!'' The woman scooped up the two boys. ''Boys!'' The two giggled. The woman smirked. ''Oh my... Did you two trick me?'' Ichigo's eyes widened. ''NO! MOMMA IT WAS ALL SHIRO-NI!'' Shiro's eyes widened. ''Why you little...'' The toddler squealed and their mother released the two and watched as her two boys played. She went into the kitchen and pulled out a huge cake. ''Oh boys!'' The two stopped then had face splitting grins. Kagura watched as her sons ate. ''Happy Thirteenth and Third birthday...'' The woman stood up. There was a shattering noise outside. ''Shiro! Grab Ichigo and take him to the next town!'' Shiro grabbed his brother. ''Don't die mom!''

''Shiro-Ni whats happening?''

''Don't worry Ichi. Its gonna be alright.''

Their mother did not return. Shiro stood next to Ichigo as the toddler cried. ''Is momma coming back Shiro-Ni?''

''Of course she is... We just hav ta wait a bit.''

''Shiro-Ni I'm scared...''

''It's okay Ichi...''

*CRASH!*

Shiro turned into a dragon shielding the boy behind him. It was their mother. ''Oh my god thank god you boys are alright!'' Ichigo ran to his mother. ''Momma... You're hurt...''

''I'm fine baby... We need to move on. They're not that far behind... I tried but... Aizen's destroying my magic stone...''

Shiro nodded and took the sleeping boy in his arms. ''Momma how long do ya hav left?''

''Probably three years at best. Shiro I'm sorry for all this... I never gave you time to be a child. We were always on the run. Please when I die stay safe... I know one day you two will become strong dragons...'' Shiro nodded.

''Shiro. Let me tell you. Aizen is evil. Do not hesitate to kill him.''

Shiro nodded. ''I will.''

The two dragons looked up. ''We need to get out. Now.''

~~TWELVE YEARS AGO~~

Shiro ran with Ichigo on his back and his mother following. ''Momma hurry up!'' The woman panted. ''Don't worry Shiro... Just keep running!'' There was a blast. A man appeared out of the rubble. ''Do you Think you can run from me Kagura?'' The woman stopped and sneered at the man. ''I've run for Seventeen years Aizen I can keep doing it.'' The man chuckled. ''You always were the stubborn one. I'm guessing thats where he gets it.''

''RUN SHIRO TAKE ICHIGO AND RUN!'' Shiro stood wide eyed as his mother was thrown into a tree trunk. A man appeared. ''Aizen...'' Shiro growled. The man smiled. ''Hand over the boy.'' Ichigo tugged on Shiro's pant leg. ''Shiro-Ni... Where's Momma?'' Shiro shushed the toddler. ''I know king... It's going ta be okay I'll get ya someplace safe.'' Aizen smiled. ''And how are you going to do that Shirosaki?''

''LIKE THIS!'' Shiro shot forward while transforming and ripped off Aizen's leg. Shiro turned instantly and grabbed Ichigo and their mother Aizen cursing and following close behind. Kagura hugged Shiro from behind. ''Take care of yourself and Ichigo, Shiro.'' His mother jumped off and tackled Aizen the two of them tumbling down. Shiro continued to fly his cheeks stained with tears. He came across a woman in the woods. Shiro transformed into a human and approached her. She gasped. ''Oh my how did you get those?'' She pointed to the long gashes across his chest.

''Theres no time ta explain anythin. Ya gotta take him with ya. Please.'' The woman nodded and grabbed Ichigo's hand. ''Shiro-Ni? Why are you leaving me?'' Shiro smiled and hugged Ichigo. ''I'm not leavin ya King. I'll come find ya one day just stay with her you'll be safe. Kay?'' The woman stared at the two. ''I'm sorry for whatever happened to you two dragons.'' Shiro's eyes widened. ''You know?...'' The woman smiled. ''Yes of course what Dragon cant sense another one? Especially of their own blood?'' Shiro stared confused. ''Who?..'' The woman smiled brightly. ''I'll take good care of Ichigo I heard a lot about you two from Kagura. My name is Kurosaki Masaki and he will be Kurosaki Ichigo. I'll try to make his life as normal as possible until you come back.'' Shiro nodded and sprinted off.

Aizen scowled as he threw the woman off. Shiro saw and his body filled with rage. ''DON'T TOUCH MOMMA!'' Aizen chuckled. ''How adorable. I will be merciful and kill you together then. Where is the boy?'' Shiro grinned ''Ya wont find him.'' Aizen frowned. ''I will find him.'' While Shiro and Aizen were engaging each other Kagura stumbled over to the tree line and started chanting. ''HE WHO SEES ALL IN CREATION...'' Aizen's eyes widened. ''DESTROY EVERYTHING THAT APPOSES... RELEASE THE RAGE YOU HAVE BEEN FORCED TO CONTAIN. SPIRITUAL MANIFESTATION 182 PANTERA!'' The woman fell to the ground cold and a blue haired man appeared. He laid the cold woman against the tree. ''Thank you for allowing my rebirth. Even if your life only granted me this short amount of time.''

The man charged nocking Aizen off his feet and into the sky where they fought. Shiro ran up to his mother and shook her gently. ''Momma?'' The woman opened her eyes. ''Hello Shiro... I hope you two get away from this...'' Shiro nodded tears staining his cheeks. ''I already sent Ichigo on his way with a woman... With our aunt.'' The woman smiled. ''Thats good. Shiro I need you to promise me something... Kill Aizen. If Pantera doesn't do it you have to... and...''

Aizen touched down on the forest floor infront of them and a limp blue=haired man fell a few meters away. ''Seriously Kagura. Did you beleive you could save yourselves when you were in such a condition?''' The woman smirked at him. ''You always thought you were better than me Sosuke. You always tried so hard to beat me. Is this why that happened?'' He kicked away Shiro and stomped down on her wrist. ''SILENCE!'' She smiled. ''Sorry little brother. You were never able to beat me. In the end I beat myself.'' The woman fell limp and Pantera stood up again.

''The only reason I fell Aizen was because I switched places with my summoneer. I will stay alive as long as you are I will kill you to protect my summoner's offspring.''

Ichigo opened his eyes. ''Shiro-Ni...''

''I know King. I'm sorry I had ta end it there but ya hav ta get back.''

''I know what I have to do now anyway.'' Ichigo got up Shiro grabbed his arm. ''Ya do know if ya kill Aizen Grimmy will die too.''

Ichigo looked Shiro dead in the eye. ''Shiro-Ni... I realized that before I came here.''

Ichigo stood up and walked out the door leaving Shiro in the room. Ichigo held back a stab of pain in his heart. ''Ichi? What were you guys talking...''

''I'm sorry Grimmjow I'm afraid we cannot speak anymore.'' Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's wrist as he started to leave. ''What do you mean?'' Ichigo turned to face Grimmjow. ''It means... That you need to stay away from me.'' Ichigo walked away and Grimmjow stood shocked.

Ichigo ran. Anywhere but there. He ran away from the room. He bumped into someone. ''WHAT THE FUCK KURO?... Are you crying?'' Ichigo pushed Nnoitra away. ''I'm fine.''

**I AM SOOOO EVIL~~~~~ ICHI IS SUCH A TOUGH LOVE PERSON/DRAGON WHATEVER! BUT HES ALSO A FUCKING IDIOT!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello~~~ Gloomy chapter cause I wrote this in the dark... Alone... At night(Didn't I say it was dark?)... When it was raining... And thundering.. Listening to creepy Vocaloid songs about eating hands and death and clock hands and wishing everyone would die...**

**SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT. IT HAD TO BE!**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

Ichigo laid down on his bed facing the window.

_''You have to kill him...''_

Ichigo covered his ears.

_''It's the only way...''_

''Stop...'' He rolled over on his side and scrunched his eyes shut.

_''But he will die as well...''_

''SHUT UP!''

_''Can you escape your fate?''_

''GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!'' Ichigo punched down on the floor cracks appearing in the hardened wood. He looked at his hand and it was covered with small black scales that faded as it got closer to his body. ''This isn't happening...''

_''Deny it all you want Ichigo... You cannot escape me...''_

Ichigo pulled his pillow over his ears and fell asleep Aizen's voice still echoing in his ears.

_Ichigo fought with Aizen his claws clashing with teeth and scales. Ichigo pushed his clawed hand through Aizen's chest. Aizen smiled and morphed into Grimmjow. _

_''Ugh... Why did you do it Ichigo?''_

_''No I...''_

_''Why did you kill me?''_

_''I'm sorry!''_

_''You killed me Ichigo.''_

_''Stop please!''_

_''I will never forgive you.''_

_Ichigo scrambled away from the man but was surrounded by even more figures of Grimmjow._

_''Why did you do it?''_

_''I thought you loved me...''_

_''Did that night mean nothing?''_

_''Were you planning this the entire time?''_

_Ichigo covered his ears. ''Please! I... I didn't mean to!''_

Ichigo snapped awake his entire body covered in a cold sweat. ''I... I might not be able to do this...''

He sighed and looked out the window. ''What.. what if I go to Aizen and realize I really can't do it?" Ichigo buried his head in his hands. ''Ugh...'' He heard the door crack open. ''Ichi-Ni?''

''Yuzu?''

''To-san told me everything.''

''Ah...''

''So you're not our real brother?''

''Mmmm.. I'm not.''

''Oh.. It doesn't matter who your parents are Ichi-Ni you're still our brother.'' Yuzu walked forward and hugged her brother then looked up. ''Ichi-ni... Whatever you have to do.. Do it. You're not yourself these days and.. I'm sure that whatever you choose to do will be the right choice. Do... Do whatever you have to.''

Ichigo nodded. ''Thank you Yuzu. I know what I'm going to do now.''

Ichigo walked out his window. ''Yuzu... This might be the last time I see you so.. Tell Oyaji and Karin that I love all of you. Bye.'' Ichigo jumped off the building transforming into a medium-sized black dragon with red streaks running all the way down his body.

''I will... Oni-chan.''

Ichigo flew towards the tree his own speed surprising him. The trip that usually took an hour took a few minutes and Ichigo walked into the tree still as a dragon.

''SHIRO!'' The albino man walked over to him. ''King? When did ya?...''

''Train me please.'' Shiro looked at him questioningly. ''I will kill Aizen. I will get back everything he took. Help me Shiro-Ni.''

**If some of you guys are still wondering why Aizen is so bad for Las Noches it is because he.**

**-Has the elders under his control**

**-Killed many before him with sneaky tactics to become the strongest**

**-Is trying to obtain the throne**

**-WAYYYY too many skeletons in his closet.**


	9. Chapter 9

**HELLO~~~~~~ **

**I FEEL SO STUPID~~~ I JUST FOUND OUT HOW TO USE THIS**

* * *

**I LOVE IT! ITS AMAZING~~~ MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**

* * *

**Heh... I'm an idiot...**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Ichigo panted as he evaded Shiro's claws. ''COME ON KING! TRANSFORM!'' Ichigo rolled to the side. ''I don't know how to! I was a heat of the moment thing!'' Shiro tsked as he used his tail to knock Ichigo off his feet. Shiro raced forward and placed the tip of his claws of Ichigo's chest drawing a little blood.

''Ya woulda been dead.''

Shiro got off of Ichigo and changed back. ''King if ya can't turn into a dragon ya can't do much. How did you learn to fight as a shinigami?''

Ichigo grabbed his water bottle and chugged it. ''I... I never trained. I always learned by pushing myself in battle. I learned everything I know by being put to the test. I never really...''

Ichigo jumped to the side as Shiro's claws grazed his face. ''SHIRO-NI!''

Shiro pulled back his hand. ''Yer right. I was using Sonido that was the first time ya ever were able ta dodge it.''

Ichigo's eyes widened as Shiro sent another punch his way. ''Shiro-Ni what are you...''

''Ya said it yerself KING! Ya gotta learn this way ta learn anything. Now dodge. Or die. I ain't goin easy on ya just cause yer a kid.''

Ichigo grinned as he dodged another deadly punch meant to kill him. ''I ain't going easy on ya either.''

Gin chuckled from the balcony above the training room. ''Tha kid has some resolve...''

* * *

**(I FUCKING LOVE THESE LINES! XD)**

Grimmjow ran through the tree searching. He spotted a head of silver. ''GIN!'' The man turned. ''Oya? Grimmy wha brings ys here?''

''Where's Shirosaki?''

Gin frowned. ''I promised Koi that I wouldnt tell ya. Ichi-berry s' with em trainin.''

''What?''

''They looked like they were trying ta kill each other though...''

''SHIT!'' Grimmjow raced down the stairs resuming his search.

He burst the door open and saw Ichigo on the floor on his knees bleeding from various cuts and Shiro above him claws pointed at his neck.

''King ya done yet?"

''Hell no.'' Ichigo grinned at spat out some blood.

''ICHI!'' Ichigo turned to Grimmjow and his eyes widened. ''G...Grimmjow?''

''What the hell do you think you're doing?! What the fuck is this Shirosaki?'' Grimmjow growled angrily at Shiro. ''King wants ta get stronger.'' Grimmjow glared at him. ''He's a human you cant fight him as a...''

''He's not a human.''

''What?''

''You lost your memories. You wont know even if I told you whats going ta happen. Now get out King doesn't need the emotional stress of ya bein here.''

''Emotional... What do you mean?''

Shiro turned to him. ''I mean get out.'' Ichigo stood up. ''Shiro-Ni... Lets continue tomorrow.. I'll go see Inoue.'' Shiro nodded as Ichigo limped away and he sat down. ''Grimmy I ain't tryin ta be an ass but ya are only gonna hurt King more. He needs ta do somethin but ya are stoppin him from doin it.''

''What the hell Shirosaki? I didn't do anything! Why are you even fighting him anyway? What is he training for?''

Shiro glared at the floor. ''You would never know. You forgot. Then you became part of the royal family and completely ignored the reason why you're alive. King is a better dragon than ya'll ever be.''

''What the hell is he doing to himself? Why is he trying so hard.''

''He has ta kill Aizen. But if he does that ya will die too. He doesn't wanna do that but King is a selfless bastard he'll pick the entire safety of Las Noches over one person any day. Grimmjow ya may not remember but yer all thats left of our Momma. She died reviving you from the dead. You're the embodiment of destruction. Pantera. She died so Ichi n I could live. As soon as yer purpose if fulfilled yer gonna die.''

Grimmjow hesitated. ''Why did your Mom call me?''

''Ta kill Aizen and stop his corruption.''

* * *

Ichigo knocked on a small wooden door. ''Hello?'' The door swung open and revealed a blushing orange-haired woman. ''Yes?''

Ichigo smiled. ''I'm Kurosaki Ichigo. Are you Inoue? Shiro-Ni told me to come see you if I get hurt I hope I'm not a bother.'' She shook her head furiously. ''No not at all please come in I will patch you up.''

Ichigo walked in and undid his sweater and Inoue gasped. ''Oh no... How did you get all these?''

''I was training with Shiro-Ni.''

She nodded as she started pulling out bandages and various things from the cabinets. ''Shirosaki-Kun is a rather violent person. But he is nice... In his own way..'' Ichigo watched as she mixed things and soaked the bandages in a puke-green mixture she made. Sghe then grabbed a bottle of alcohol and poured it over his wounds making him wince.

She pulled out a dripping bandage.

''Uh...''

''Don't worry Kurosaki-kun they may look weird but the healing qualities are strong.'' Ichigo nodded and let the woman wrap the foul smelling green bandages around his alcohol-cleaned wounds.

She stepped back and smiled. ''Good! Now just keep those on for thirty minutes and everything should be completely healed.'' Ichigo's eyes widened. ''Wow... That's really fast..''

Inoue smiled. ''Well when you live around dragons you have to have fast healing medicines... Some dragons still don't understand the difference in strength and hurt humans...'' Ichigo nodded. ''So you're not a dragon?''

Inoue shook her head. ''No.. I'm a half born.. We live long enough to be feared and considered not human but... We don't have any special abilities to protect ourselves from the people who think we should be gone or that we're monsters.''

Ichigo looked at her sad face. ''You know... My mom told me it would never be okay for you to be afraid of someone when you didn't take the time to know why.'' Orihime looked up surprised. ''Kurosaki-kun...'' Ichigo looked at her. ''They were wrong. You aren't a monster they were.''

Ichigo looked down. ''Even though I am what I am now.. When my second mother died I became different. The idea of survival of the fittest is wrong. Thats an illusion. The group with less of them dies as the larger group feast upon them...'' Ichigo looked at the clock. ''Well I apreciated talking to you Orihime! Sadly for my body me coming here might become a normal thing...'' Orihime nodded. ''Don't fight too much Kurosaki-kun!''

Ichigo nodded and left.

* * *

Grimmjow ran through the halls. ''WHERE THE FUCK IS HE!'' Grimmjow collided into someone. ''I'm sorry I wasn't...''

''Ichigo?'' The man looked up and his eyes widened. ''I'm sorry Grimmjow I need to...'' Grimmjow grabbed his wrist. ''Stop.'' Ichigo struggled. ''No.. Grimmjow I can't..''

''STOP. I'm not asking you to do anything with I'm asking you to listen and after this you still want to keep your distance... Then... Then I'll.. I'll leave you alone.'' Ichigo looked back at the man who's eyes were downcast. ''Go ahead.''

Grimmjow took a deep breath. ''I heard everything from Shirosaki.'' Ichigo flinched. ''Dont worry about it. I know I'm going to die if Aizen does and I also know that Aizen has to die but... I want to be with you until that happens. If you'll let me I... I want to spend the remaining time I have with you..''

Ichigo looked at him. ''What?''

''Dont make me repeat it! God damn that was just about the sappiest...''

''Okay.'' Grimmjow looked at Ichigo. ''Okay?'' Ichigo frowned. ''Why are you disappointed that I..'' Grimmjow swept him up in a hug. Ichigo's eyes widned. ''Why?..''

''Thank you.'' Ichigo smiled and returned Grimmjow's hug.

* * *

**OH MY GAWD~~~ SO FLUFFY~~~~ (not really...) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay we're having some Grimmichi now! *Fangirl screams* I absolutely love Gakupo-Love is war!**

**JUST A NOTE PLEASE READ THIS!**

_**DREAMS+MEMORIES **_

_CREEPY VOICE IN HEAD_

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Ichigo shifted in the large bed. He stared up at the ceiling and smiled.

**_Ichigo turned to walk away. ''Uh? Ichigo?'' Ichigo looked and Grimmjow who was currently staring at his hands. ''It's kinda late.. Wanna stay at my house?'' Ichigo smiled. ''Sure! I probably wont be welcomed back to my village anyway.'' Grimmjow laughed. ''Yea... I hope you're not right though.''_**

**_Ichigo stared at him. ''Why?''_**

**_''Cause you have family there.''_**

_Ichigo nodded. ''Even though they are really my cousins I still think they're my sisters.'' Grimmjow grabbed his wrist. ''Let's go.''_

Ichigo sighed. ''Will I really be able to live like this and then watch him die?...''

_''You wont...''_

Ichigo jumped up a determined look on his face. ''I will Aizen, I will do it. It doesn't matter who it is I will help the dragons.''

The voice chuckled in his head. _''Such strong words for a child. How did you know I was Aizen? Aren't you being a bit rude to your uncle?''_

Ichigo shook his head. ''I don't need to know. You are not my uncle.'' Aizen laughed. _''Believe what you want child. I am your blood.''_

Ichigo sighed as he laid back on the bed no longer wanting to sleep of fear of memory dreams. Although against his will the lids of his eyes fell.

_**Ichigo stared at the woman in front of him. ''Mom?'' The woman smiled. ''No Ichigo I am not your mom I am your aunt. I came to warn you.'' Ichigo stared at her. ''About what?'' Her eyes became steely. ''My foolish younger brother.'' Ichigo flinched. ''Aizen...'' The woman sighed. ''You grew up so well Ichigo I'm sorry I could not protect you longer than this...'' Ichigo looked up. ''What do you mean?''**_

_**Masaki smiled. ''Unfortunatelky my soul is breaking and the seal on you is breaking as well. Ichigo. That seal is connected straight to my soul. I have been strengthening it even after I died so Aizen would not find you.'' She looked down. ''Now I know that I was foolish. I should have prepared you rather than lock up your powers.'' Masaki smiled. ''It is your time Ichigo. As it is also mine. My soul is crumbling I will never meet anyone again. This is goodbye Ichigo.''**_

_**Ichigo stared at the woman as she started fading away. His eyes widened. ''No wait!''**_

_**She smiled a single tear falling down her face. ''Train well... I believe in you.''**_

_**''NO!'' Ichigo reached for her fading form but there was nothing.**_

Ichigo screamed as he woke up. ''No...No I didn't no...'' Grimmjow burst into the room. ''Ichigo?'' Ichigo sobbed as he curled up. ''I... What did I do?...'' Grimmjow walked over and scooped Ichigo up in his arms. ''Sh... Ichi its okay... Just a dream..''

''No... my mom...''

''It's okay Ichi...''

''I killed her...''

''No you didn't its okay...''

Grimmjow held Ichigo until he fell asleep again. He sighed as he pushed his free hand through his hair. ''I'm so sorry Ichigo. This is my fault. I didn't kill Aizen. I let him get away.'' He looked down and swept the lose strands away from Ichigo's face. ''I swear I'll kill him I don't care if I die Ichi... I have to make amends for fucking up in the first time.''

Grimmjow laid the man down on his bed and got up a hand grabbed his wrist. ''Don't go...'' Grimmjow looked down to Ichigo who was still sleeping. ''Please don't go... Grimm... Don't go... Don't leave...'' A tear slid down his cheek.

Grimmjow stared at him then laid down next to him and draped an arm over his waist.

''I wont leave you Ichi.'' He hugged the crying male closer to his body. ''I promise.''

* * *

Shiro walked into the room he knew Ichigo was in. He stopped. Grimmjow had an arm around Ichigo's body and his leg over the teen as if guarding him. Shiro looked at Ichigo who seemed to be sleeping peacefully one hand against Grimmjow's chest and the other under Grimmjow.

Shiro stared a bit before he woke them.

''GRIMMY GET YER FAT ASS OFF A KING!''

Grimjmjow bolted upright. ''What?...'' Shiro threw a pillow at his face. He turned to Ichigo who was starting to wake up. ''King~~~ I'm sorry I couldn't pratect ya from that perverted little kitty...''

''KITTY? IF ANYTHING I'M A DAMN PANTHER!''

Shiro smirked at him. ''Panther kitten.''

''Why you little bas...'' Ichigo yawned and stretched. He got out of bed and whacked the two males. ''Both of you shut up... My head hurts you need to stop your screaming...'' Shiro stared at his little brother. ''We weren't screamin King... Anythin happen?'' Ichigo stopped. ''Yea...''

Grimmjow grabbed him. ''Was it when I...'' Ichigo nodded.

Shiro stared at him. ''What was it?'' Ichigo looked at all the dragons staring at the trio. ''I'll tell you in the training grounds.''

Ichigo sighed and spoke. ''Mom.. No wait.. Shiro you know the lady who you gave me to?'' Shiro nodded. ''When I say mom I mean her and mother is our real mom. ''Kay King.''

''She appeared in my dream but I knew it wasn't a dream or a memory. She told me how even after she died she used her soul to put a seal on me. Now that my seal is breaking her soul is breaking as well... Mom's dead for good.''

Shiro nodded. ''She used the forbidden technique...'' Ichigo and Grimmjow stared at him. ''What?''

''It uses someone's soul ta seal another's the caster's soul dies n' becomes a seal. How she appeared is a mystery ta me... Shiro got up. ''Now lets start training fer real now. Yer seal is broken Ichigo. I'm gonna beat ya ta the brink a death n have Inoue bring ya back n then we start again''

Ichigo got up and grinned. ''Sounds good to me Shiro-Ni.''

* * *

**WE'RE FINALLY GETTING SOMEWHERE IN THE STORYLINE!**

**This fanfic was made to be like twenty chapters at least...**

**HOPE YOU GUYS WILL CONTINUE TO READ IT!**


	11. Chapter 11

**HELLO~~~~ I HAVE AN UNHEALTHY OBSESSION TO VOCALOID AND FANFICTIONS... BUT DON'T WE ALL?**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Ichigo rolled to the side his arm limp and blood dripping down his face. Shiro growled. ''King ya better transform unless ya wanna die!'' Ichigo's breathing was heavy, Grimmjow stood up. ''Shirosaki stop.''

Shiro turned to him. ''He needs ta learn ta transform before I let him go get healed!'' Grimmjow growled and tackled Shiro. ''He's dying!'' Ichigo huffed and stood up. ''I'm... I'm fine...'' Ichigo fell to the floor. Grimmjow glared at Shiro then picked Ichigo up and ran to Inoue's.

Shiro sat up.''Grimmy.. Ya ain't helpin King by getting soft.''

Grimmjow sprinted at full speed and knocked the door down. ''Inoue!'' The woman walked out. ''Yes Sir!'' He set Ichigo down. ''Heal him.'' Inoue ran to the kitchen and pulled out the straps she set them on his chest and arms and the wounds slowly turned into scars.

Grimmjow sat down. ''I wonder if you're really ready for all this Ichi...'' The boy turned to him. ''Of course I am... I just need some training.'' Grimmjow nodded. ''I.. I'm going to go meet with someone.'' He looked at Ichigo sternly. ''Don't even fucking think about fighting with Shiro until tomorrow.'' Ichigo grinned. ''Sorry I need to train. I can't promise that.''

''Ichigo...'' Grimmjow growled.

''Fine.'' Ichigo smiled as Grimmjow left.

* * *

''Gin! Where the fuck are you?!''

''Mah... Yer so nice ta Little Ichi-Berry yet yer so mean ta me.'' Grimmjow turned. ''Fuck Gin don't show up behind me like that.'' Gin waved him off. ''So what do ya want?''

''Aizen.. How powerful is he?'' Grimmjow asked nervously. Gin frowned. ''Strong. Very strong. He's currently the strongest dragon in the tree thats why the Elders take all of his orders.'' Grimmjow nodded. ''Isn't he being reinstated as King?''

''Possibly. It's you or him. The people will probably chose you but he might use power to take you down.'' Grimmjow nodded. ''About how much time do I have?'' Gin opened his eyes. ''Six days.''

Grimmjow nodded. ''Don't forget to do what I told you to.'' Gin nodded. ''Yea... Grimmjow.''

Grimmjow walked down the halls looking for the conference room. He walked in. ''Hello Jeagerjaques-Sama. We were discussing the issue of humans tyraveling far out close to the tree. What shall we do with them?'' Grimmjow waved him off. ''Have the guards spook them it always works.'' The man nodded. ''Yes sir.''

''Sir!'' A woman ran over to him. ''What is it Hallibel?''

''It's about the new King polls.'' Grimmjow nodded. ''Where's Aizen?''

''That's what this is about. You already won ther polls every single dragon picked you. But the elders are in conference with Aizen at the moment.''

''Shit! Where are they?'' She shook her head. ''That I do not know. Aizen just invited everyone to his home and no one knows where that is.'' Grimmjow growled. ''I gotta wait?'' ''Yes sir.'' He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. ''Go run the news to Shiro. DON'T tell Ichigo he's the orangette and tell Shiro not to too.''

''Yes sir.''

''Tell them both I've gone to get some things done.''

''Yes sir.''

''Good. I'm leaving I leave Las Noches under your supervision. Don't hesitate to make decisions I'm sure you'll pick the right one and don't let Aizen into the building.'' She nodded. ''Understood.''

Grimmjow grabbed his coat and flew out the window.

* * *

Shiro panted. Ichigo was getting faster and stronger but still no progression for his transformation. ''King ya gotta hurry up and learn it!'' Ichigo scowled. ''I'm trying!'' The door opened and Ichigo let his guard down allowing Shiro to send him flying. Ichigo impacted against the stone wall. ''SHIRO-NI!''

Shiro shrugged. ''People ain't gonna stop cause yer distracted on the battlefield King.'' Ichigo growled and sat up. ''I have news for you Shiro.'' Shiro walked over and Ichigo stood up. ''The sender requested for you not to know Ichigo-san.'' Ichigo nodded slightly annoyed.

''What is it Hal?'' Shiro whispered. ''It's Aizen. He is probably altering the polls. He has taken all the elders to his home.''

''Shit... Does Grimmy know?''

Hallibel nodded. ''He told me to run the news to you and not to tell Ichigo. Also Grimmjow will be missing for a few days.''

''What? Why?''

''That I do not know as well. He... he wouldn't tell me.''

Shiro nodded. ''I bet he went ta do somethin stupid if he didn't tell ya.''

''I agree. Please keep Ichigo-san in the dark as long as possible all Grimmjow needs is the remaining six days.''

''That's until the crowning...''

''Yes.. I think he went to get Aizen.''

''THAT SON OF A...'' Shiro stopped when Ichigo looked at him questioningly. ''He's an idiot!'' Hallibel bowed. ''I agree. That is all the information I have for you right now. Good bye Shiro, Ichigo-san.'' The woman left and Ichigo ran over to Shiro. ''What did she say?''

''Can't tell ya King. Not yet.''

Ichigo whined. ''Why not?!''

''Not yet King I'll tell ya in six days... Go to the house and sleep.''

''Fine... I'm going to go find Grimm...'' Ichigo mumbled before he ran up the stairs.

Shiro waited until he was out of earshot and sighed. ''Sorry King... Ya aint gonna see Grimmy in awhile and when ya do it might be the last time ya do...''

* * *

**OH MY GOD I AM EVIL~~~~ I.. I THINK I AM DROWNING IN MY OWN EMOTIONS~~ T^T**


	12. Chapter 12

**HELLO~~~~ I ABSOLUTELY LOOOVE BYAKUYA'S VOICE~~~ LISTEN TO HIS CONCEPT COVERS! ESPECIALLY THE ONE WITH SENBONZAKURA! **

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he woke up. It had been four days since he's seen Grimmjow and he hasn't improved at all. sure his speed is the same as Shiro when he's a dragon but Ichigo still couldn't transform. He ran a hand through his hair. ''Where the fuck did you go Grimm?''

Ichigo walked out of bed and made for the training grounds. He saw a small note on the door.

_Hey King... Take the day off today I think I've been pushin ya too hard. Ya got a few permanent injuries now.. I think I should have listened ta Grimmy. Take a break! Just go fer a run er somethin. I'll take care a what I need ta n get back._

_-Shiro_

Ichigo stared at the note then peeled it off. ''Idiot.. As if I can't recognize your handwriting...'' Ichigo sighed. ''I really need to train though...'' He ran a hand through his hair and walked back up the stairs. ''Maybe I should go for a run...'' Ichigo went upstairs and changed into a pair of shorts and a long sleeve shirt. He climbed to the top of the tree and looked out the opening. ''A run would be good for my stamina.'' Ichigo swung his leg over the side and climbed down when there was twenty feet left he jumped.

Ichigo winced. ''Damn... it worked last time...'' He ran through the forest not really having a destination in mind. Las Noches was tall enough to see from miles away. Ichigo stopped when he heard rustling and a snicker.

''Who's there?!''

A man with long braids stepped out. ''Kurosaki Ichigo. You will follow me for the sake of justice.''

Ichigo growled. ''Justice my ass. Who the hell are you?''

''Isn't the question who you are? Kurosaki Ichigo... You are fated to die. The reason is only because your mother was foolish and decided to give birth to you outside Las Noches. Prepare to die.''

* * *

Grimmjow flew around the forest finding nothing. He growled in frustration. ''Where the hell is Aizen's home?'' He jumped up at the sudden crushing power coming a few miles north from Las Noches. ''Ichigo?'' Grimmjow got up but he felt a hand on his shoulder.

''Sit down Grimmy, King can handle himself.'' Grimmjow turned. ''Shirosaki? Why the hell did you follow me?'' Shiro scoffed. ''Are ya fuckin insane? Ya goin ta Aizen's lair alone? Someone had ta keep watch over yer ass.''

''What about Ichigo? What about his training?'' Shiro plopped down on the ground. ''I can't do it.''

''Can't do it?! What the fuck do you...''

''King's gotta find out on his own... Other dragon's powers clash with his and don't let him transform.'' Grimmjow growled. ''He's not fighting Aizen then. I'll kill him I ain't got nothing to lose I'm going to die anyway.''

Shiro nodded. '' 'friad yer right Grimmy. Unless Ichi learns quick there aint nothing he can do. Without his powers he can beat me, he's at that level now but... Against Aizen at full force King'll die.''

''I'm going to kill Aizen first then.''

''Hope so Grimmy, hope so.''

* * *

''I ASKED WHO THE FUCK YOU WERE?!'' Ichigo punched the man's jugular. He stepped back and rubbed it. ''There is no need to tell a dying man my name. No less a dying criminal.'' Ichigo seethed. ''I will ask you one more fucking time before I beat the shit out of you.''

Tousen clipped the side of Ichigo's face. ''There is no need. I already have all the information Aizen-sama needs.'' The man exploded.

_''My my Ichigo... You have improved...''_

Ichigo growled. ''How the hell are you back in my head?''

_''My... How rude to your beloved uncle. All I needed was for Tousen there to touch you with the hand I cursed. You are now infected with a stronger spell I doubt this one will fade.''_

''What the fuck do you want from me anyway? Haven't you taken enough?''

_''My my Ichigo... don't you know? If a child begs you for a piece of candy out of your hundred and you give it to them they will want more? I will take everything from you until you have nothing. Then I will take you for myself.''_

Ichigo growled. ''I'll protect everyone. I wont let you touch them,.''

Aizen chuckled._ ''But Ichigo there is one you cannot protect. The one that will die with me no matter what. Your beloved Grimmjow. My how cute you two looked together. I doubt you will have the power to kill him. Don't worry if you listen to my plans and carry them out I will spare him for you.''_

''Go burn in hell.''

_''How rude. I must depart now. I believe the object of your affection is too close to my home for comfort. Of course I wont kill him that's your job isn't it?''_

Ichigo grit his teeth as he felt the man leave his mind.

Ichigo felt a single tear streak down his face. ''He's... he's completely right...'' Ichigo put on a steely face. ''I'm sorry Grimmjow but... I will have to kill you.''

* * *

Grimmjow sat in the tree next to Shiro as the sun started to set. ''How many days are left?'' Shiro rumaged through his bag. ''Tomorrows the last day.'' Grimmjow nodded. ''Shiro...'' The man looked at him. ''The day after tomorrow is when I'll probably die if Aizen dies then.'' He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. ''Give this to Ichigo and tell Gin to not forget to do what I told him... Those are the only things I'll expect of you.'' Shiro grabbed the paper and noticed a few dried tear stains on it. ''Yea Grimmy I will.''

The two men fell asleep in the branches of the tree as the fire below them burned out. Shiro pulled out the letter and read it. He stared at Grimmjow sadly. ''Stupid fuckin bastard.''

* * *

**OH MY GOD I FEEL LIKE SHIRO IS LIKE THE ONE INBETWEEN THAT KNOWS EVERYTHING~~~ DON'T YOU GUYS WONDER WHAT ICHI'S TOTALLY BADASS DRAGON FORM WILL LOOK LIKE? KYAAAAAH I'M WAAAAY TOO EXCITED~~~~**


	13. Chapter 13

**HELLO READERS~~~**

**Grimmy is a stupid fucking bastard isn't he?**

**THE WAR BETWEEN AIZEN AND ICHI WILL BEGIN**

**I LOVE WRITING TRAGEDY~~~ (Did your heart stop after reading this fact?)**

**OH MY GOD I ABSOLUTELY LOVE SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN~~~ IT'S AN AMAZING ANIME~~ Kinda gory though... Maybe thats why I like it?**

**SHOUT OUT TO Gravity's Child. ****THANK YOU FOR THE COVER! YOU ARE AWESOME**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY! **

* * *

Ichigo walked back to the house. ''Fucking Aizen going into my head through a spell...'' Ichigo wiped off some excess blood from his arm. ''Poor guy... He looked like he was controlled...'' He sighed and climbed into his bed.

_''Ichigo!'' Ichigo turned to see a woman with long brown hair and a lean form running towards him. He faced the running figure that had chocolate eyes, small strands of orange, red, and yellow along with the brown in her hair. She tackled him in a hug. ''Ichi my baby! You grew up so well! Shiro took good care of you didn't he? Oh I'm sure that Masaki did as well... I'm so glad you're okay!'' Ichigo's eyes widened. ''Momma?'' The woman nodded. ''Ichigo. It's been quite a while I am Kagura your mother.''_

_Ichigo stared at her. ''Are you?... Going through the same thing as Ka-chan?'' The woman nodded. ''Sadly yes Ichigo... I only lasted longer than Masaki because my magic stone was broken. Masaki's stone kept pulling power out of her.'' The woman had a steely look on her face. ''I came to teach you Ichigo. Teach you how to use your dragon powers.'' Ichigo shook his head. ''I can't do it I've been training with Shiro-Ni for a while but...''_

_''That's because he was not born outside the forest. Ichigo. I will teach you but only if you can beat me.'' The woman glowed and emerged with scales on her human body. The scaled covered everywhere necessary. The white contrasting with the tan skin. A pair of horns protruded from her hair and armor plates of white covered her feet, shins, hands. lower arms, neck, and the sides of her face. She opened her eyes which were now a red on black. _

_''Make no mistake Ichigo. You may be my son. But I have no intention of tell you this unless you are truly powerful enough. Now fight or die. This world is a cruel place Ichigo. If you win you live. If you lose you die. But remember that you can only win if you fight back.''_

* * *

Grimmjow scaled the side of the large building. ''Shirosaki... How much longer do we have to hang here?'' The albino rolled his eyes. ''Suck it up Grimmy we've only been here for three hours.'' ''THREE HOURS IS A LONG TIME! MPHF.'' Shiro wrapped his tail around Grimmjow's mouth. ''What the fuck do you think you are!...''

''Sh...'' Shiro's eyes widened. ''They're coming.'' Shiro jumped off and Grimmjow followed suit not ont to argue... for now. Grimmjow stared at the wall of Aizen's home which now had light green spikes coming out of it.

''Bone Ripper poison...'' The two dragon's stared. ''Grimmy... Aizen aint tryin ta win. He's trying ta kill ya.'' Grimmjow growled. ''I know.'' The two dragons flew around the building. A shower of darts appeared above them. Grimmjow rolled to the side. ''Aizen! I hope ya fucking know what you're doing by given the elder a show like...'' Shiro ran in behind him. ''Grimmy why did you... Holy shit...''

The elders were soaking in their own blood ripped apart with practiced precision. ''What the hell?...''

''The hell indeed.'' Grimmjow glared at Aizen as he causally walked down the stairs. ''Do you know what the fuck you did? The elders are the fucking top!'' Aizen chuckled. ''I am well aware Grimmjow... I am well aware of the idiocy that controlled Las Noches for many centuries.''

''Then why the fuck did you do this?''

''My my Grimmjow. Don't tell me you cared what these things said. They were planning to kill your lover.''

''Shut up Aizen.''

''I am waring you of that boy Grimmjow he is much more dangerous than me.''

''...''

''He didn't even tell you did he?''

''...''

''Oh my how lovely... The man you love didn't even tell you what he is...'' Aizen sneered. ''I wonder if he feels the same way as you.''

''Shut the fuck up.''

''The boy is powerful I may just have to add him to my collection of devoting followers. Maybe if I take you away from him he'll realize he doesn't need you.''

Grimmjow clenched his fists. ''I said Shut the fuck up.''

''Ouch. Grimmjow the truth is a painful thing isn't it?''

**_''SHUT UP!''_**

Aizen stopped and stared at Grimmjow.

''You can do whatever the fuck you want Aizen.'' Grimmjow continued walking forward his rage mixing with the air. ''But Ichigo is where I draw the goddamned line.'' He looked up the cyan eyes glowing white. ''Time to die Aizen.''

* * *

**JUST KIDDING~~~~~ Wow Grimmy got to be a total badass... I AM SO GOING TO MAKE ICHI AN EVEN BIGGER BADASS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER~~~~**

**Thanks again to Gravity's Child ^^**


	14. Chapter 14

**HELLO~~~**

**NOW IT IS TIME~~~**

**TIME FOR AIZEN TO DIE THAT MOTHER FUCKER(maybe)**

**I AM ADDICTED TO SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN... SATURADYS AT 12:00 ARE NOW MY FAVORITE DAY**

**I AM REWATCHING BLEACH... AGAIN **

**I LOVE TUMBLER AND IT'S AMAZING GRIMMICHI PICS!**

**I don't get NnoiGrimm... They fucking hate each other... Wait... Thats GrimmIchi too... ^^;**

**I LOVE BLEACH~~~~ (AND YAOI BUT MOSTLY YAOI(BLEACH YAOI (GRIMMICHI TO BE SPECIFIC)))**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Ichigo rolled arcoss the building. His entire body ached and blood was streaming down his face.

''Are you finished yet?''

Ichigo struggled to get up. ''No way... I gotta learn that anf beat Aizen. Isn't that why you left the tree?!''

Kagura advanced. ''Indeed you are correct. But, the council did not allow me to stay because I was born on the outside,'' She leaned down. ''They will not permit you the same either.'' The woman swiped and Ichigo rolled to the side not without catching a few scrapes.

''Tell me Ichigo. Why do you want to fight? I fight to win. I fight because I am forced to. I fight because I was misunderstood. Do you believe in survival of the fittest Ichigo? That is not true. Why did I have to leave? Why was I cast out? That was because I was not the majority. I will not let that happen to you. Be ready Ichigo. If you cannot learn from me I will have to kill you.''

Ichigo coughed up blood. Kagura grabbed his chin and looked into his eyes. ''Remember Ichigo. Survival of the fittest. Only exists here.''

* * *

Grimmjow charged as Aizen stared at him.

''GRIMMJOW YOU IDIOT WHAT ARE YA DOIN!''

''ITS MY FUCKING JOB TA KILL THIS BASTARD. I'LL DO IT!" Aizen smirked. ''Arrancar drone 6~10 attack them.'' Grimmjow and Shiro growled. ''Ah.. Grimmjow? I am well aware of what you told Gin to do in the castle. I am headinf there right now to dispose of both Gin and my other nephew. Farewell Grimmjow. Unlucky for you after today your world will end either way. Your lover will be taken away or you will die.'' Aizen disappeared into his home. The drones came out and Shiro's eyes widened. ''Grimmjow... That ones... you!''

Grimmjow turned to it. ''Holy shit... Damn... Even if Aizen remade me I'm fucking sexy!'' Grimmjow dodged a hit from Shiro. ''This aint the time fer jokin! That bastard is goin ta kill King n Gin!'' Grimmjow rubbed his head. ''Fine dont get your panties in a bunch no matter how fucking hot my copy is he isnt as strong as me.'' Shiro face palmed. ''Fucking bastard has an ego the size of Las Noches...'' Grimmjow smirked and charged them.

''You're all gonna die for me so I can go find Ichi.''

* * *

Ichigo coughed as he tried to stand up but failed. _''Why?... Why can't I do anything?''_

A kick landed on his rib cage and he screamed.

_''Is this all I am?''_

He rolled over and blood poured out of his wounds.

_''Does this mean I can't beat Aizen?''_

_Ichigo closed his eyes._

_''Fuckin hurts.''_

_''ICHIGO!''_ His eyes shot open.

_''Grimmjow?''_

_''Don't give up you idiot!''_

_Ichigo smiled. ''Yea...''_

He braced his arms and stood shakily. His mother eyed him. ''Are you prepared to fight now?''

Ichigo smiled. ''No...''

She tilted her head. ''No?''

''I...'' Ichigo coughed up more blood. ''I will never be prepared to fight. When I feel like I am a stronger opponent will appear. I will lose. But then I might get the courage to fight anyway.'' Ichigo looked at his mother and grinned. ''You were never going to kill me. You were trying to scare me shitlesss so I couldn't think straight.''

''You're right Ichigo. I was never doing anything like that.'' The woman placed her hand on his chest. ''Seal:Unlock:Third Seal Release. Masaki released the sencond seal when she faded.''

Ichigo stared at her. ''Who released the First Seal?''

''That was Pantera.. Or should I say Grimmjow? He may have lost his memory but his body did not. That happened out of impulse.''

She stepped back and smiled the armor flaking off into the air. ''Goodbye Ichigo. This is our final meeting. When you leave you will find that Aizen is looking for you.'' Ichigo stiffened. ''Do not be afraid. You are stronger than him. His only advantage is that... He holds nothing dear to him.'' The woman smiled as she started to fade. ''Don't think of Aizen too badly Ichigo he is only...''

Ichigo snapped awake. He touched his arm. It felt... harder. Ichigo ran out of his room and to the kitchen and pulled out the sharpest largest knife he could find. He swung.

Nothing.

Ichigo ran down the stairs. ''GIN!'' Ichigo sprinted to the other side of the building.

''Gin!''

''Gin!''

''Gi...''

Ichigo's eyes widened. Blood splattered against his face. ''Ugh...'' Gin fell to the floor the claws that were piercing his chest had been removed. Aizen smiled at him from behind Gin's falling body. ''It's been a while since I've seen you hasn't it Ichigo?''

Ichigo growled. ''Aizen...''

* * *

Shiro panted as he pushed another body away. ''Oy Grimmjow! Didn't Aizen say tha there was five of em?'' Grimmjow threw one of the Arrancars away from him. ''He said 6~10!''

Shiro growled. ''Aw fuck this shit! Grimmy! Fly up!''

''What?...''

''GETSUGA...''

Grimmjow's eyes widened. ''SHIT!''

''TENSHO!''

Shiro slashed down with his claws destroying all the Arrancars. He jumped down with a pleased look on his face. ''Ha! Fucking little idiots thing that they can... OW!''

Shiro glared at Grimmjow. ''THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!''

''YA ALMOST KILLED ME!''

''SUCK IT UP! Now lets get back to Las Noches. There's no fucking telling whats happening there.''

Grimmjow stood up. ''Yea. Let's hurry.''

* * *

**So my choices were between extraaa long chapter and trolling you guys... I choose trolling ^^ I SWEAR AIZEN'S DEATH WILL BE FUCKING PROMISED TOMORROW! I FUCKING HATE THAT PERFECT, WONDERFUL, FABULOUS BASTARD.**


	15. Chapter 15

**HELLO READERS~~~~**

**THE DAY YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR HAS ARRIVED! **

**ICHIGO IS GOING TO KICK AIZEN'S FABULOUS, PERFECT, BEAUTIFUL, EVIL ASS!**

**(I feel so conflicted...)**

**AIZEN IS AN ASSHOLE! But he is a beautiful, perfect, manly asshole! (Is that even possible?)**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Ichigo circled the man. ''Aizen... What the fuck did you do to Gin?'' The man smiled. ''My... How rude to your beloved uncle. I merely put him to sleep. Do not fret yourself. Gin didn't hurt me at all.'' Ichigo snarled. ''Oh my... It seems that you have learned something. My idiot older sisters have reached you I presume? My advisors told me destroying the stone was a mistake... Tsk. I should have listened to them shouldn't I?''

''Enough with the bullshit Aizen. I'm going to kill you for what you have done.''

''Oh. How scary Ichigo. I hope you aren't really going to kill your darling uncle.'' Aizen sneered. ''What about poor Grimmjow?''

Ichigo's eyes widened.

_He's right... What about Grimmjow? What will..._

''Ugh..'' Aizen crashed his fist into Ichigo's gut knocking the wind out of him. Ichigo stumbled up drawing in air. ''Go fuck yourself Aizen...''

''What?''

''If you're trying to fuck with my brain don't even try.'' Ichigo smirked at him. ''I ain't interested in you that way.'' Aizen sneered and charged his body transforming into a dragon.

''INSOLENT BRAT! I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU TWELVE YEARS AGO ALONG WITH YOUR MOTHER!'' Ichigo dogded out of the way not escaping a few scrapes. ''But you failed Aizen. And you're resorting to this.'' Aizen's face scrunched up. ''Why you...''

''ICHIGO!''

''KING!''

Ichigo turned his head and Aizen shoved his claws through Ichigo's chest. ''Don't let your guard down boy. Now watch as the helpless thing you are as I kill your brother and the one you love so dearly right in front of your eyes.'' Ichigo fell to the floor.

''ICHIGO!'' Grimmjow raced forward. ''Ichigo? Fuck! GET OUT OF MY WAY AIZEN!'' Grimmjow slashed down and Aizen easily dodged. ''Grimmjow... Don't tell me you did not train?" Grimmjow growled ''I don't need to train to fight an asshole like you.''

Shiro and Grimmjow raced over to Aizen slashing with their claws and biting him. Aizen snarled. ''ENOUGH! I will end all three of you!'' He flew up.

''Nijimidasu kondaku no monshō. Fusonnaru kyōki no utsuwa! Wakiagari hiteishi! Shibire matataki! Nemuri wo samatageru! Hakōsuru tetsu no ōjō! Taezu jikaisuru doro no ningyō! Ketsugōseyo! Hanpatsuseyo! Chi ni michi onore no muryoku wo shire! HADO NO KYUJYUU! KUROHITSUGI!''

* * *

_Get up._

_Get up._

_Get Up!_

_GET UP!_

Ichigo stood up. ''Aizen...'' The man turned around. ''Impossible... You should be.'' A crushing force overcame all of them. Ichigo's body glowed red and black. ''You made a mistake Aizen. You hurt my brother. You hurt the people around me. You hurt the man I love.'' Ichigo looked up his eyes gold on black. ''You should know what is waiting for you now.''

A column of black and red energy engulfed Ichigo.

''What?...'' Grimmjow peered through his fingers the light was becoming too bright.

The glow ceased. Ichigo was covered from head to toe with large black armor plates red glowing through the chinks. A mask that looked like a dragon's skull sat on top of his head and his claws extended black falling into dark red tips. His hair was long flowing behind him dangerously.

''Let's do this Aizen. I'll finish this quickly.'' He stared into the man's eyes. ''I will kill you.''

* * *

Grimmjow lay on his side. ''Ichigo...'' He coughed up blood. ''When did you?...''

''He trained on his own.'' Grimmjow looked at Shiro who was in a similar condition to him. ''He shouldn't have been able ta do this but.. King did say he learns through battle.'' Shiro gave a weak laugh. ''Been nice knowin ya Grimmy. If King wins ya die. If Aizen wins we all die... Not that great of a deal fer ya huh?'' Grimmjow scoffed. ''I could care less. Your mom died trying to create me so I could protect Ichi and look how well I'm doing that. I'm preety sure that Ichigo would have been fine without me anyway.''

The two stared as Aizen and Ichigo fought blood flying along with teeth, scales, and fur.

Ichigo slashed down.

''Why did you not die Kurosaki? I pierced a hole through your chest.''

Ichigo dodged and grinned. ''Beats me. Guess I'm more resilient than you thought.'' Aizen aimed a stab to Ichigo's stomach. Ichigo grabbed his hand and twisted. ''Or maybe... You're weak.'' He threw Aizen to the ground.

Aizen got up chuckling. ''Have you forgotten? When I die so will he.'' Aizen pointed at Grimmjow.

''ICHIGO! DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! I'M NOT A REAL LIVING HUMAN!''

Ichigo's head was bowed down shadowing his eyes. ''I know.''

''What?''

''I know Grimmjow will die.'' A tear streamed down his face. ''I know. I've known. I.. when I first found out I wanted to just lock you up but... That wont work will it? I will kill you Aizen. I don't care what it costs me. I... I'm sorry Grimmjow... But Las Noches comes first.''

Grimmjow smiled as Ichigo ran his claws through Aizen's chest. ''Yea. I know...''

* * *

**OH MY FUCKING GOD I HATE MYSELF FOR ENDING IT AT THIS~~~~~ B.. BUT... IT WAS A PERFECT OPPORTUNITY! **

**SORRY ONCE AGAIN! WHY IS GRIMMJOW SO UNDERSTANDING?!**

**SOOOO OCC~~~**

**Guys the random Japanese romaji was the incantation for Bakudo 90**

**_English-''Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness!"_**

**_Kanji-_滲み出す混濁の紋章. 不遜なる狂気の器! 湧き上がり否定し! 痺れ瞬き! 眠りを妨げる! 爬行する鉄の王女! 絶えず自壊する泥の人形! 結合せよ! 反発せよ! 地に満ち己の無力を知れ!**


	16. Chapter 16

**HELLO~~~~ **

**I WATCHED THAT MILEY CYRUS VIDEO WE CANT STOP...**

**I had to watch an entire season of Hannah Montana to save my brain.**

**I STARTED WATCHING HIGH SCHOOL OF THE DEAD.**

**IT IS A PERVERT'S ANIME**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Ichigo stood panting as his armor flaked off his body into the sky.

_Grimmjow._

Ichigo turned around. ''GRIMMJOW!'' Ichigo ran to the blue haired man. ''Grimmjow!'' He opened his eyes. ''Hey Ichi.'' Ichigo stared at him. ''I...I'm so sorry... I...''

''What the fuck are you talking about? You did what should have been done. I'm not from this world anyway. When I die I don't even know if you'll remember me.'' Ichigo looked down. ''I... I'm sorry Grimmjow.''

''I told you. Don't be.'' Grimmjow chuckled. ''Don't cry so much. It doesn't suit you. Seriously Ichigo some people look good when they cry but not you. You shouldn't cry.'' Ichigo hasitly wiped his face. ''Who said I was crying. Idiot.''

''Yea.'' Grimmjow smiled. ''Bye Ichi.'' Ichigo smiled painfully through his tears. ''Yea. Bye Grimmjow... Pantera.''

Ichigo stood up and walked over to his brother. His hair shading his eyes.

''Heal over these wounds... Erase.'' The flakes of his armor in the air circled Shiro and shot down healing his wounds and erasing the scars. Ichigo moved to Gin. ''Heal what has been done. Take away the pain. Give back this man's life... Rewrite.'' The remaining shreads hovered over Gin before disappearing into his body.

Shiro groaned and looked up. Ichigo was on his knees staring at the floor. ''King...'' Ichigo got up. ''Let's go. I completely healed Gin he should be up now...'' Ichigo stumbled away. Shiro stared. ''Fucking idiot King... Ya don't have ta act like that. Yer tearing yerself apart.''

Shiro pulled Gin's arm around his shoulders and walked to the infirmary.

* * *

Ichigo sat down at the top of the tree.

_Why... why wont the tears fall? Why doesn't it hurt? I.. I can't feel anything._

''Grimmjow...'' Ichigo stared into the distance as the sun set illuminating his hair. ''Why didn't you stop me?'' He stood up. ''Why... Why couldn't I do anything about it?'' Ichigo sighed. He jumped down the tree and into the opening. ''Why?...''

Ichigo bumped into someone. ''Sorry I...''

''OH MY GOD IT'S THE NEW KING!'' Ichigo's eyes widened ''Eh?'' The woman carried him off. ''GIN! I FOUND THE KING FOR YOU!'' Ichigo stared at Gin with a surprised look. ''Gin what is she talking about?'' Gin gave him an apologetic look. ''It was... Grimmjow wanted you to be the King.'' Ichigo stared. ''No. No way. I can't be the king that's... I mean... Why can't you or Shiro do it?!"

''We weren't entered in the polls by an official. Since you are the only remaining candidate you're the King. I... I think Grimmjow planned this...'' Ichigo stared at him with a blank look. ''No... way...'' Ichigo started mumbling to himself. ''Mah... There no time to think about it! Off to the castle we go!''

''WAIT!''

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he leaned over the railing of the Las Noches castle. It had been two weeks. Everything has gone over smoothly. There's alot of work on Ichigo's hands since he's the King and the Elders were murdered by Aizen. Ichigo was known as a hero who sacrificed too much to rid them of Aizen. He walked down to the living room where Gin Nnoitra and Shiro were. Nnoitra blamed Grimmjow's death on Ichigo for a bit but he got over it.

''Yo, Ichigo!'' Ichigo nodded to Nnoitra. ''Hey Nnoi.'' ''Yer brother's such an idiot!'' Ichigo chuckled. ''Why do you three all talk the same? I think I'll start talking like that in a bit.'' Nnoitra grinned. ''I bet so.''

''Yo King...'' Ichigo turned to Shiro. ''Huh?''

''Here... G..Grimmjow wanted meh ta give you this.''

Ichigo took the paper with shaky hands.

_Yo Ichigo._

_I... Well if you got this letter that's good. It means you lived. I don't know if you completed that training of your's but I bet you'll be pretty badass no matter what. Damn it feels awkward writing to you like this when I'm dead..._

_Anyway. Don't feel bad about anything. Like I probably told you it was the right thing to do. _

_AND DON'T CRY YOU IDIOT! _

_I... I wouldn't be able to stand it if you cried over me... Remember a few weeks ago when I scared the shit out of you in that ditch? That was fun I never thought it would turn out to this. Even so I'm glad I found you. You looked even funnier when you were getting chased by a Bone Ripper. Those things are nasty._

Ichigo felt hot tears rolling down his face.

_ I... I'm sorry I never had the guts to say it to your face but. Ichigo I love you. I just wish I had more time to know you. Wow.. we only knew each other for a few weeks yet... _

Ichigo folded the note. It was unreadable beyond that point because the note had been smudged by Grimmjow's tears.

''Fucking idiot. Grimmjow... GRIMMJOW YOU BASTARD!'' Shiro watched as his baby brother fell apart bawling on the floor. ''WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THIS? I... YOU BASTARD!'' Ichigo sobbed violently on the floor. No one comforting him because no one can.

Ichigo got up shakily. ''King?...''

''I... I'm going to the grave.''

''But you didn't go there at all...''

''I'll be back.''

Ichigo walked silently out of the room note clutched tightly against his chest.

''Grimmjow...'' Ichigo stood in front of the grave. ''Grimmjow you fucker. If... If I knew this sooner I wouldn't have been so...'' Ichigo squatted down in front of the grave. ''You fucker.''

Tears started falling again.

''Bastard.''

''Arrogant peice of shit.''

''Asshole.''

''You stupid son of a...''

''That's a bit harsh don't you think?'' Ichigo's eyes widened and turned around. ''Grimm...Jow?''

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHHA YOU GUYS THOUGHT IO HAD KILLED HIM! (I DID) I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED EITHER BUT I'M SURE GRIMMY DIED. I JUST DECIDED TO WRITE LIKE I ALWAYS DO.**

**All my stories are written like this.**

**GRIMMY IS BACK AFTER NOT EVEN ONE CHAPTER! **

**(I did not enjoy writing Ichigo fall apart so I gave him Grimmy back! (I may be evil but I'm not Satan...)**


	17. Chapter 17

**HELLO READERS!**

**FOR AN ANSWER TO YOU **Hollowshirosaki413 **I DID NOT ENJOY IT ONE BIT...**

**SCARRED FOR LIFE... MUST GO WATCH YAOI TO SAVE MYSELF~~~**

**I COULD NOT KILL GRIMMY FOR MORE THAN 500 WORDS... I AM WEAK... I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO WRITE A SAD SCENE AT HIS GRAVE. OR ONE OF ICHIGO A FEW YEARS LATER LOOKING PERFECTLY FINE UNTIL HE WALKS OVER TO GRIMMJOW'S GRAVE...**

**I COULD HAVE BEEN MUCH HARSHER...**

**BUT I DID NOT HAVE THE MENTALITY TO DO THAT EITHER...**

**Oh yea... I have a strange thing for orange juice... I will drink the entire gallon right after my parents buy it... Anyone else like me? ^^;**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Ichigo stood staring at the smirking man.

''Hey Ichi. I'm back.''

Ichigo stood not moving.

''Ichigo are you?...''

Tears started forming at the corners of his eyes. ''Whoa.. Ichigo are you...''

''I'M NOT OKAY YOU FUCKING BASTARD!'' Grimmjow's eyes widened as Ichigo started bawling crouched over on the cement.

''Asshole!''

''IDIOT!''

''BASTARD!''

''YOU FUCKER!''

Grimmjow looked down at Ichigo who was crying his eyes out. He kneeled down and held his face. ''Baka... Didn't I tell you not to cry?''

Ichigo kept crying. ''Who said I was crying. Idiot.'' Grimmjow pulled Ichigo closer to him. ''Yea.'' Grimmjow smiled. ''But this time. I don't have to say bye.'' Ichigo wiped his face. ''You better fucking not...'' Grimmjow chuckled. ''Are you sure that this is the guy who beat Aizen?''

''Shut up...''

Grimmjow nodded. ''Okay.. Let's go. I wanna pull some ghost shit on Nnoitra.'' Ichigo smiled. ''Yea. Let's go scare the shit out of them.''

* * *

''Ow!''

''Hold still!''

''You got it in my eye!''

''If you stayed still this wouldn't have happened!''

''Ichi I swear...''

Ichigo stepped back a huge grin on his face. ''Done!''

Grimmjow stared into the mirror. Ichigo had dusted powder all over his body giving a slight glowing pale look. His eyes were rimmed with the normal teal color along with some black. Ichigo had taken scissors and cut up the outfit he had worn when his died.

''Summon your wings.'' Grimmjow summoned them and Ichigo dusted the wings as well adding some glitter too.

Grimmjow smirked. ''I look fucking hot...''

Ichigo snorted. ''Don't get to full of yourself.'' Ichigo peeked out the corner. ''Hurry up they're about to walk in!'' Ichigo pushed Grimmjow out.

Grimmjow flapped his wiongs and flew to the middle of the room landing behind Nnoitra, Gin, and Shiro. ''Yo.'' The three jumped.

''Did you hear...''

''I'm behing you idiots.''

The trio turned and stared mouths wide open in shock.

''G...Gr..Grimmjow?!'' Nnoitra stuttered. ''You...'' He fainted.

Shiro started pushing Gin. ''GET KING!''

Ichigo fell on the floor howling with laughter tears streaming down his face.

''Oh MY GOD! Nnoi.. Nnoitra fainted!'' Shiro stood in shock before growling. ''GRIMMY!''

Grimmjow started laughing as he prodded Nnoitra with his foot. ''Who would have thought he would have fainted?'' Ichigo wiped the tears away. ''I'm fucking talented that's why.''

Shiro nodded. ''So Grimmy... How are ya back among us?''

Grimmjow scratched his head. ''I don't really know.. I...'' Grimmjow's expression went blank

* * *

Grimmjow watched on the floor as Aizen was dragged into hell.

_''WAIT! I FIRST HAVE TO!''_

_''SILENCE!''_

___''HE WHO SEES ALL IN CREATION...'' The guard's eyes widened. ''DRAIN HIS POWER!'' _

___ ''DESTROY EVERYTHING THAT APPOSES... RELEASE THE RAGE YOU HAVE BEEN FORCED TO CONTAIN. SPIRITUAL MANIFESTATION 182 PANTERA!''_

* * *

Grimmjow shot up. ''What just...''

''Grimmjow!'' Grimmjow turned. ''Eh? Ichigo? What are you?...''

''You... You blacked out two days ago in the middle of the castle I...'' Grimmjow stared at Ichigo. ''Ichigo... Aizen... He... He's the one who re-summoned me...'' Ichigo stared at Grimmjow eyes blank. ''What?''

''I don't know why but...''

''Grimmy that's bullshit. Aizen would never he was trying to kill you n King why...''

''He was dragged through these gates... They had two bowing skeletons on it and... He called me before he was dragged through.'' Gin's eyes opened. ''The Gates Of Hell...''

Nnoitra turned to him. ''The fucks that?''

''The Gates Of Hell... Hell is much worse than we think it is. You are killed and reborn millions of time. an eternity of pain... Aizen.. in his own twisted way had helped you and escaped his fate. He... Why did he save Grimmjow.''

Shiro stared at the ground. ''Was he possibly... Sorry fer all this shit?''

Everyone fell silent.

Ichigo looked up. ''So Aizen... He saved Grimmjow to make up to us?''

Everyone nodded.

''Aizen... Even though he did it to save his own skin... Isn't that bad of a guy...''

* * *

**WELL I LIKE AIZEN (SOMEWHAT) SO I ENDED THIS FIC LIKE THIS!**

**YAY!~~~~~**

**THIS CHAPPY WAS WAY TOO SHORT.**

**Anyone want an afterstory/sequel/whatever?**

**If like I dont know 10 people? want it I'll have one up by next month. ^^**

**BYE BYE**

**THANK YOU~~~**


End file.
